T H E F R O S T
by Jiay
Summary: Lives ... are fading. The chill of death lies in wait, stories of a myth, a kits fable. And sometimes, they are more than what you bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

...Prologue...

A small serrated leaf fell swirling into the air, landing amongst its brethren in a brilliant autumn mosaic on the forest floor. The remaining leaves in the low cast tree wavered in the steady breeze, like golden and scarlet flags. Light glared from behind the hills – swathing the pale pelt of a small cat perched on the highest branch – as the sun slowly sank beneath the firmament. The white cats white fur stood out among the autumn hues. While its pale lime eyes were wide as if taking in the world, they were fixed on nothing. A haze had crept over them and the cat seemed oblivious to his surroundings. It sat tensely, its fur trembling along its spine.

_A large grey cat stood in a drooping tree. Puckered pink scars cut through its pelt, bare where only tufts of pallid fur grew around them. One extended from the corner of its left eye and cut a few inches across its muzzle. It had only one ear, what remained of the other was an impression on the side of the cats head covered sparsely by fur. But what was most conspicuous about it was its fiery copper eyes, with a malevolent slit of black within. As it swung its gaze around towards him, the leaves upon the tree began to blacken and wilt. Ashen snow fell silently from the sky, and settled on the withering branches of the tree. Then the air then was thick with black snow, falling in flurry. The grey cat was still completely visible, his eyes burning in the darkness. Then other glaring crimson lights blinked to existence in the seemingly night, like the pairs of many, many eyes. The grey cat opened its maw to expose great glinting fangs – as if in an appalling grin - a raw throaty growl rose in the air. Other sounds filled the night, snarls and strange yowling. _

The white tom seemed to flinch – he has seen this already before, he knew what came next.

_An ear-splitting wail shrouded all other noises. The scream of a dying cat. Blood seemed to seep out of the darkness, staining the black._

_More wails rose to meet the first. _

The white cat surged forwards, a strange strangled yowl emerged from his mouth. His pupils dilated till they left only a thin rim of green in his eyes. His pale fur stood outward, his ears flattened tightly against his head. The branch beneath him trembled, a few leaves shook loose and fluttered to the ground. The white cat dug his claws deeply into the bark of the tree, seeming to have overcome his bizarre outburst. His fur slowly flattened, and his eyes narrowed. With a stiff step backward, the cat turned and leapt from the tree landing lightly on his paws. Before making off, he turned his head to the bloody sky, crimson strewn through a dying blue. His eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun as it descended.

_Why do I keep seeing these things?_

The white cat shuddered and then shook his head, uneasiness filling his eyes.

_Why do I even have these visions in the first place?_

He remembered the old dusky gray medicine cat, telling him that they were sent by starclan. _"So many questions, I see them Wintertail, but the answers I cannot give you. Whether these visions take part in the future or past, only time will give you your answers. Starclan gives them to you for a reason, know that," _Marshfoot had told him.

_Why would starclan send them to me? What's so important about me! Why not to another cat, some one better... better than me._

Anger then flashed across his pallid lime eyes, like a shock of emerald and the white cat turned hastily into the forest.

...Burrkit...

A tabby kit snaked forward through the scrub, body held inches from the ground. His pelt was a tawny silver, with hints of russet along his back and spread across his face. With intense black stripes and dark paw pads. His golden eyes intent on the silver fur showing between the pale tiny notched leaves of a bush. He silently crept around the plant. He could see the sleek curve of a back and shoulder, and a long glossy tail. The kit sank to the ground - his hips shimmying and his own furry tail lashing behind him. The silver she-cat ears flicked backward, hearing the kit rustling behind her in the wilted leaves that blanketed the forest floor. She raised a slim paw and began grooming it thoroughly in a pretence of nonchalance.

With a single tense step forward the tabby kit sprang into the air, paws outstretched.

Suddenly the she-cat ducked, and he hurdled over her. With a yelp of surprise the kit collided with a pale shape. He landed against it with a soft _'thump'_ and to his astonishment it began to shift underneath him. With a screech the kit surged off it, and scampered between the silver she-cats paws, peering out from behind them. The she-cat above him laughed, swiping him softly with a slender paw.

"What do you think you're doing here, huh?" her voice was light and pleasant, no threat within it.

Bewildered he snuck a peek at the mysterious figure.

It was a slight white tom, lying curled upon a sheet of stone protruding from the forest floor. He watched the kit steadily with pale lime eyes.

"Wintertail?" the kit asked hesitantly.

The white cat simply nodded, a slight smile splitting his amused expression.

"You can never sneak up on me little kit, my senses are too sharp," the silver she-cat teased.

"I almost had you, you wait! When I become an apprentice I will easily best you!" the kit replied adamantly.

"Of course you will," the she-cat mused.

"I'm glad you think that, Mistfur" the kit purred, unaware of the sarcastic tone in the she-cats soft voice. Mistfur ignored his reply, her emerald eyes gleaming with amusement. Mistfur pelt was slightly tinged with blue with a faded shock of white upon her chest.

"I will be such a good fighter - I could fight a fox!" the tabby kit whispered to himself.

With a quick grin Mistfur batted at him again, pinning him on his back with a paw. "I don't think so furball. I mean, you're afraid of Wintertail over there," She laughed.

"I am not! He's just ... just ..." the tabby kit paused, at lost for words.

Wintertail chuckled. Then rose, arching his back and yawning – displaying keen pearly fangs. The tabby kit flinched at the sight of them.

"Come on you two, let's take Burrkit back to camp" He said. Burrkit opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shut it swiftly when her realised Wintertail was staring at him. Mistfur released the tabby kit and padded to him, together they started back. Mistfur wheeled around realising that the kit wasn't following them.

"Hey Burrkit. You coming?"

"Uh ...yeah" the tabby kit replied, rushing after them, keeping a fair distance from Wintertail.

"I'm not that scary am I?" The white warrior mused to Mistfur.

Mistfur shot him an appalled look. "I don't know, you're pretty creepy."

Wintertail cuffed her playfully over the head.

...

Willowclans territory stretched over a vast undulating plane of tall grasses. Willows obviously were the most common trees, looking almost sad – as if they were weeping – with their drooping branches with long trailers of small rounded leaves. Lichen covered the greyish bark and moss hung from the willows branches like drapes. The occasional hole between their roots – rabbits being the most common prey. To the south vast snow topped peaks loomed over the landscape – Frostclans scrubby forests around the base. A great river divided another area of trees from the field. A temperate forest extended a few miles over the rivers banks over into Willowclans territory. Cinderclan presided on the other side. A small patch of forest was in the fields as well, inside Willowclans camp carefully concealed in bramble and scrub. The largest willow leaned over the camp, its branches dense leaves fanning out over the camp like an umbrella – obscuring it from prying eyes in the taller trees or from hawks above. A particularly thick mossy branch hung lowly over the camp. A pale silver she-cat rested on it, surveying her clan with amber eyes as they milled about in the clearing below. Beneath her a large smokey dark grey tom glanced up at her anxiously. Hesitating, he licked a patch of white fur on his chest and then sprang up to the branch.

"Shimmerstar?" he asked gruffly.

The silver she-cat fixed him with cautious eyes. "There has been another one, hasn't there?" her voice was soft, but serious – she sounded almost apprehensive.

"Yes..."

"Who was it this time Shalefur?"

Shalefur looked down at his paws, his golden eyes guilty.

"Fern-" At the mention of the word Shimmerstar went ashen under her pelt.

"No! Not Fernpaw," Shimmerstar growled, her tail lashing behind her. Although her fur was flattened Shalefur could see the anger in her amber eyes. "You are telling me my sister's daughter is gone... are you sure!" she snarled at Shalefur, who flinched at her tone.

"Are you sure!"

"Shimmerstar, I am sorry ... there was blood ... everywhere."

The silver she-cat groaned. Then she fixed Shalefur with a tormented expression. "You, you will tell Dawnclaw." Then she rested her head on her paws, eyes hazy. Shalefur shot her a glance and then leapt down to the clearing. Moving stiffly, he padded to a brindled beige she-cat and began whispering softly to her. At first the queens gaze was guarded and then her green eyes widened with surprise. Spitting she swiped her claws down the deputies muzzle, hissing with outrage. Shalefur leapt back with surprise, blood trickling down his face and then dripping onto the dusty ground. Dawnclaw howled something and then bristling went to strike him again. A black she-cat charged towards her, cutting her off. When Dawnclaw tried to shoulder past her she knocked her down, pinning her to the floor.

"He killed her! He let her die!" Dawnclaw spat, struggling against the black she-cats grip.

"I did not, she ... disappeared on patrol," Shalefur whispered, stunned.

"You took her on the patrol," The brindle queen snarled. "You let Fernpaw die!"

"I didn-"

"I'll kill you!" she hissed, cutting him off. "My baby ... my little Fernpaw" Dawnclaw then whined, going limp beneath the black cats paws. Her anger seemed to have evaporated, her eyes glazed with pain and hurt.

"I am so... so sorry" Shalefur said gently.

"My little Fernpaw. Why you... why ever you?" she whimpered in reply.

"If I let you up Dawnclaw, will you come with me to the nursery?" The black she-cat asked softly.

"Oh Fernpaw," Dawnclaw mumbled.

Gingerly, the black she-cat slowly released her. The brindle queen remained on the ground, her eyes closed, mumbling quietly. The black she-cat nudged her softly, and Dawnclaw staggered to her paws. Guiding her to the nursery – a den carved into the bank of a rise, underneath the willows roots. With a single small entrance surrounded by ferns and brush. Oddly it was silent, no mews of kits or muffled hushing of the queens. Shalefur stood where he was, crimson still dripping from the slashes across his nose. After a while the black she-cat slipped from the entrance and padded over to him.

"Fawnwind is comforting her," She whispered. "I hate to ask, but... is Fernpaw really gone?"

Shalefur nodded. "She simply vanished from the group, she was lagging behind. It took us too long to realise she was gone."

"But, if there's no body she might not be dead?"

"Shadefoot, when we found where she must have been. There was so much blood... I don't know if she survived."

"What's happening Shalefur," Shadefoot asked anxiously.

"I, I don't know," he choked. "Something terrible."

"So three cats have disappeared now. What about the other clans? Are they killing our cats?"

Shalefur's golden eyes hardened. "Tonight at gathering, we will find out. If the other clans are responsible, we will make them pay" he growled.

Suddenly a wail came from the nursery. "My kit! Where are you" It was Fawnwind's distraught voice. Shalefur raced over and peered inside, seeing the pale ginger queens anxious face and an indifferent Dawnclaw muttering in the corner. Two frightened kits hid beneath the ginger queen, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Burrkit! He's disappeared, what if whatever got Fernpaw has him!" she yowled.

At the mention of Fernpaw, Dawnclaw swung around, her eyes wild. "I kill it, I swear it Fawnwind, that if it gets Burrkit too I kill it," she growled, rising to her paws.

"No, I will find him," Shalefur told her firmly, but cautiously – the wound on his nose still stinging. "You stay here... please."

Dawnclaw hissed, but remained where she was. Shalefur rushed out of the nursery. Shadefoot glanced uneasily at him when he emerged. "What is it?" Shalefur's gaze darted around the clearing before answering her.

"Burrkit's gone, I'm going to look for him." Shalefur snapped easily back into command mode, unlike how bewildered he was when Dawnclaw attacked him. "Burrkit has disappeared from the nursery" he yowled to the surrounding cats. "I will be taking a patrol of cats to look for him. Rainwhisker, Jayflight and Shadefoot will come with me." Shalefur looked up at Shimmerstar, who blinked slowly and then nodded.

"I will too" A small brown furred apprentice sat in front of him, his tawny gold eyes peering at him. Remembering what had happened to Fernpaw, Shalefur flinched.

"No Hazelpaw, no apprentices." Shalefur told him, and then leapt towards the entrance, his party of cats behind him.

...

**I have edited this chapter since I put it up. It turns out that originally one of the cats Shalefur picks to find Burrkit is dead in a one-shot I wrote and plan to put up. So now Blackfang has been switched with Jayflight. Sorry for the confusion. **

**I have also changed the headings. So to sepearate the different parts of this story. AND edited the last part so that it is completely from Shalefurs veiw instead of switching back and forth between. Thanks to Amber who pointed that out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

...Burrkit...

Three cats picked their way along a massive river, meandering through the trees. The rhythmic pounding of the water beating against the stony riverbed seemed to block out every other sound. As the water churned down its path, it spat and spluttered – throwing white foam into the air. A faint curling mist had descended upon the water and made the far bank only visible through a haze of white. Miniature droplets of water from the vapour settled on the cats coats, glistening in the dusks dying light. The smallest cat - obviously a kit - watched the river suspiciously, his tawny coat rising slightly along his spine.

"It looks angry..." he whispered to a bluish silver she-cat padding beside him.

"Don't fall in," she murmured back, nudging him towards the river. "It might eat you up," Her eyes shined mischievously.

"No more jokes," he moaned.

"I'm only kidding Burrkit. What you should really be afraid of is your mother when you we get you back to camp."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" the tabby kit claimed.

"Not even... little Wintertail over there?"

The white warrior sighed. "That got old long ago," he growled.

"What he said," Burrkit mumbled, timidly watching the white tom.

Mistfur grinned, but remained silent. Then she swung around at Burrkit.

"What are you doing out of the camp anyway?" she enquired.

"I was... was... trying to hunt." He scuffed his paw along the ground. "But I couldn't catch anything." He glanced miserably at Mistfur.

"Don't worry Burrkit," she licked him over the ears. "I bet you will be the best hunter in the clan when you are a warrior," she promised softly.

"Thanks Mistfur."

Wintertail paused suddenly, his pale fur bristling. "Do you smell that?"

Burrkit tensed, his tawny pelt quivering. He glanced at Mistfur and Wintertail apprehensively.

"Other cats..." Mistfur whispered. She scented the air, crouching cautiously but then she rose – looking around quizzically. A familiar scent caught the breeze, washing over them. "It's okay, it's only Willowclan."

Wintertail relaxed, his fur falling flat along his spine. "A patrol I guess," he said.

The group of cats edged their way away from the river towards camp. The sky was starting to darken, the sun casting a waning light across the forest.

"Wait!" Mistfur hissed. Suddenly the scent of blood was thick in the air. She crept along in the bush, peering into a small clearing.

It was empty, of cats at least. Crimson soaked into the dusty ground, also splattered on the foliage around. A decaying log leaned against a boulder on the far side, blood smeared across its dusty bark. A trail of crimson, thicker than the rest led away into the undergrowth. It almost looked like something had been dragged away; it was the width of a small cat. The putrid stench clogged their noses, making them gag.

"What is it?" Burrkit choked. He craned his neck, trying to see past the ferns and bush. Mistfur tilted herself in front of the kit, blocking his view.

"You shouldn't see this," she whispered, she deeply troubled.

Wintertail growled softly. "Fernpaw was here."

"No..." Mistfur snarled, her fur bristling. "She couldn't have been!"

"It's her blood, her scent is everywhere," Wintertail murmured. "We have to get Burrkit back to camp, quick." He swung his gaze to the kit standing hunched behind Mistfur.

"Blood..?" Burrkit whispered, trembling. His golden eyes wide, not seeming to be focused on anything. "Is... Fernpaw dead?"

"Mistfur, take him back. I am going to see if I can find her."

Mistfur shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

Wintertail growled. "You have to, go!"

"No."

Burrkit stood, looking at the white cat unflinchingly. "I don't want to go either... I want to find Fernpaw too. She's nice... she was my friend."

A yowl from the other side of the clearing startled them. "Burrkit!"

A pale bluish grey tom rushed towards them, his blue eyes wide. He circled around the clearing, keeping well away from the stench of blood.

"Every ones worried about you, especially since Fernpa –"

"What happened to Fernpaw," Mistfur growled, stalking towards him.

The warrior's eyes went misty. "She's gone, we were here before. We looked all over for her. But we couldn't find her... or a body."

"Jayflight? How did this happen?" Wintertail asked anxiously.

"We were out on patrol. She was behind the group, and it took us too long to realise that she was gone. We retraced our steps, and we found... this." He gestured with his tail to the clearing.

Mistfur hissed, her tail lashing behind her.

"I'm sorry Mistfur, about your apprentice. We will have her vigil tonight..." Jayflight murmured.

"She's not dead... where is her body? She can't be dead if we can't find her." Mistfur snarled, making Jayflight flinch.

"We looked everywhere, I swear. But there's so much... blood, even you can see that."

Mistfur looked pitifully down at her paws, ears tight against her head.

Wintertail nudged her softly. "Let's go," he said gently.

"I barely knew her," Mistfur whispered. "She was my first apprentice, and only for half a moon." She hung her head. "I'm a pathetic mentor."

"No Mistfur, this isn't your fault" Jayflight murmured, brushing his pelt against hers.

"Jayflight is right," Wintertail agreed softly. "But we can't stay here Mistfur, let's go take Burrkit back."

Mistfur nodded. Jayflight turned away. "I need to find the rest of the patrol that was looking for Burrkit, and tell them he's fine," Jayflight began moving from them. "Get him back to camp and quick, we need to be on our guard." And he leapt away through the ferns.

Wintertail, Mistfur and Burrkit started padding noiselessly away, leaving the crimson soaked glade. They broke away from the forest, entering a field filled with long waving grasses. The grass seemed to ripple as one huge thing in the wind, undulating like a plane of water. The cats made their way through it, their eyes set on a small patch of trees and bush on the far side.

"Is Fernpaw really gone?" Burrkit whispered as they pushed through the grass.

Mistfur remained silent, her eyes cloudy. Wintertail simply nodded at the tabby kit.

Burrkit whimpered, lowering his ears. He fell back, slinking along miserably behind them. None of the other cats said a word as they walked through the field. The sky was considerably dark above them, the crickets began to sing as the stars began to blaze dimly above. A startled rabbit rushed through their path, but Mistfur ignored it, padding steadily on. Wintertail glanced at her uncertainly; her eyes were dull and pained.

A stream split through the field, reeds and water grasses crowding its banks. A smooth plane of stone jutted out over the edge, a murky grey tabby cat crouched on it over the water. A moist pile of water weeds by his muddy brown paws.

Wintertail tensed, watching the tom heatedly.

_Marshfoot? _Burrkit vaguely remembered the medicine cats name.

The medicine cat didn't even look up at them as they paused at the other side of the stream. "It took you long enough," He muttered. "Here, take these." He pushed the water weeds towards them with a paw. Then dipped his paw into the water, more of the slimy plants hooked on his claws. He looked up at the sharply. "Don't just stand there, help me."

Wintertail leapt across the water, and walked stiffly towards him. He picked up the weeds in his jaws; they filled his mouth with a rubbery unpleasant taste and made the fur on his chin sodden. Water dripped from his whiskers. Mistfur hesitated on the far bank of the stream, and then jumped over too. The Burrkit hopped across, using the river rocks projecting out of the water like stepping stones.

"It's called hornwort, it's used chewed as a poultice," the old tom muttered, gesturing to the weeds dripping in Wintertail's mouth. "Helps cure colds, fevers and such."

Wintertail's eyes narrowed. "I'm not your apprentice anymore, so I don't want to be lectured on your plants."

"Of course," the mysterious old tom grumbled, not even casting a look at the other cats. He rose laboriously to his paws, and grasped the remaining weeds in his teeth. He glanced at Mistfur, and then at a pile of damp moss clinging to the stones around the river. "Scrape some of that off would you, and dip it in the water. It will keep the hornwort moist." He garbled through his mouthful of weeds.

Mistfur did as he asked, following Marshfoot without a word as he set off towards camp with moss sopping in her jaw. Burrkit trailed behind them, watching Wintertail bewilderedly as he pushed past his old mentor.

_He used to be a medicine cat apprentice? _The kit thought.

_But he's not a medicine cat now... He's a warrior. Why?_

He remembered Wintertail's tone with the old tom.

_Wintertail doesn't look like he likes Marshfoot very much now..._

_I wonder what happened?_

...Wintertail...

Fawnwind surged from the nursery, smothering Burrpaw as he entered the camp. She covered him with delighted licks, purring. Then she fixed him with her pale blue eyes.

"What do you think you were doing! Going out of camp like that. You're only a kit!" She said sternly in her soft voice before she swiped her tongue down his coat again.

"Mom!" Burrkit groaned, squirming as she licked him again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" her tone was not a light as before.

"I'm almost an apprentice! I'm not scared to go out of camp!"

Fawnwind cuffed him lightly with a paw. "No, no going out of camp." She growled gently.

Mistfur smiled gently at the pale ginger queen before slipping away into the medicine den, the moss dripping in her mouth. Marshfoot padded leisurely behind her, taking his time. Wintertail hesitated, and then followed – quite willing to drop the sopping hornwort in his jaw. One side of the camp was on a slight rise, a rocky outcrop covering the soft forest floor. The medicine den was a small cave, a tunnel through the stone hidden by ferns and petite flowering bushes growing where their roots could find purchase in the rock. Thick tree trunks, almost impenetrable gorse and bramble created a dense forest wall around that side of the camp. Wintertail went inside the medicine den, within it seemed bigger than the entrance proclaimed. It widened, forming a hollow bowl under the earth. It was damp, moisture clinging to his coat. Water dripped from the ceiling. Holes riddled the stone – an excellent storage for herbs. He shuddered, the eerie darkness of the den and the constant dripping making his pelt prickle. Wintertail dropped the hornwort at the entrance and then padded out. The sun bathed his coat, warming the stone under his paws. He watched as Fawnwind fussed over Burrkit, smiling slightly. But then he remembered the blood filled clearing, it struck the grin off his muzzle. He shook his head, trying to distract himself from the memory.

A blaze of white and orange fur shot from the nursery, a dappled tortishell with mismatched eyes – one her mother's pale blue and the other a glittering gold. She pounced on Burrkit with a thrilled giggle, boxing his ears with her paws.

"What was it like," she whispered. "The forest outside of camp I mean."

"It's not that cool," Burrkit dismissed, batting her off him.

"Next time take me with you." She murmured in his ear.

"No, only big cats can go in the forest, but I'm going to be such a good warrior that I can."

She looked at him harshly. "I'm a big cat!"

"No! No more adventures, and there won't be a next time Burrkit" Fawnwind told her kits firmly.

The tinniest kit slipped between Fawnwinds legs, watching the other cats gathered around nervously. Her pelt completely black, with pretty green eyes.

"Where did Burrkit go?" she whispered in a hushed voice.

"Somewhere he shouldn't have been, Leafkit." Fawnwind growled softly. "Now! Back into the nursery," she called, herding Burrkit in.

"But I'm sick of the nursery," the tortishell kit whined.

"Go, Dapplekit," Fawnwind said strictly, flicking her tail towards the nurseries narrow entrance.

"I like the nursery, it's nice," the black kit whispered, before slipping into the den. Dapplekit watched her go with a disgusted expression.

"Go," Fawnwind repeated, and the tortishell kit slunk after her sister.

Mistfur appeared at Wintertail's side, she pressed her sleek pelt against his. "That was quite a day, are you okay?"

"Are you?" he asked, and a flash of pain flickered through her green eyes.

She sighed. "I don't know, I can't believe Fernpaws gone..." she went silent.

Dusk had past, the forest about them was dark. Cats sat silently about in the clearing. Dawnclaw was one, lying in the far corner with her head on her paws, her eyes empty. Shadefoot sat beside her, whispering quietly into the beige she-cats ear.

"Fernpaws vigil, it's strange to have it without... her body," Mistfur whispered gently. She shook her head "It feels wrong, she's too young to be –" her voice cracked, she mouthed the word. _"Dead."_

Wintertail rested his head on her shoulders. "I didn't know her that well, but do you want me to sit with you?"

"Yes."

They watched as Shimmerstar emerged from her den. Her silver pelt glossy under the moonlight. She leapt to the willow branch – the high perch it was called – and began to speak.

"Willowclan," she cried. " Fernpaws disappearance will be hard on all of us. Do not think I speak lightly, she was my sister's kit and I will grieve for her loss."

Dawnclaws head rose as she mentioned Fernpaw. Sorrow and longing clouding her eyes.

"But I promise that we will find whoever did this, and we will make them pay," Shimmerstar hissed. "I know that most of you will want to stay at camp for Fernpaws vigil, but we need to know if it is the other clans that have been killing cats from Willowclan. Tonight there is a gathering at two-tree."

"Shalefur, Smokefire, Jayflight, Duskpaw and Hazelpaw will come with me. And when it is finished we will come back swiftly to mourn Fernpaw."

Shimmerstar leapt from high perch and led her small group of cats out of the camp, moonlight swathing their pelts as they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

...Shimmerstar...

Two-tree was in fact was almost one. The slender dusky trunk of a fir intertwined with the pale blotchy trunk of a birch. At the base, their trunks were separate, beginning individually. But as they heightened their trunks and branches twisted about each other – as if in a never ending embrace. They were huge specimens of their kind, towering high into sky. The two trees seemed to be melded together, the livid green serrated leaves of the birch and the darker delicate needles of the fir seemly growing from a single branch. Where the two trees joined they seemed to curve against each other, creating an arch with their trunks. The two trees roots seemed to interweave together, creating a knotted floor. Here sat three cats, a restless crowd before them in a large glade. Cats whispered and murmured, speaking agitatedly in hushed tones. One of the three cats – A huge black tom rose, almost invisible in the night. But his eyes stood out - blazing like fiery embers. Flecks of aged silver streaked his muzzle, and scars mottled his shadowy pelt.

"Cinderclan," his voice was thick and ragged. "Is not well. While we easily passed through leafbare, our cats are being killed. Although we never find their bodies," He hissed, swinging his scorching gaze across the gathered cats as if he was searching out the murderer.

"And I assure you, whatever flea-bitten cowards are doing this. When we find them they will feel our wrath." his tone a low growl, hissing past his teeth dangerously. He turned to the other cats sitting with him under the trees arch.

Beside him, a golden tabby raised his voice; it was a deep silky tenor. "My clan – Frostclan has suffered losses as well. Cats mysteriously disappearing. Blood is filling our forests this moon. But whatever is up against our clan, they shall not be safe for long," his warning was less forward than the black toms, but guaranteed the crowd that he was lethal also – his stunning yellow eyes were almost as fiery as Cinderclan's leaders ones.

Then a sleek silver she-cat padded forward – Shimmerstar – her amber gaze was icy as she passed it over the gathering.

"You are not alone. Willowclan is facing the same trouble." Her tone was frigid. "I assume it is not another clan causing these problems, Nightstar? Scorchedstar?" she watched the two toms beside her suspiciously.

"Of course, Frostclan has no quarrel with Willowclan," Scorchedstar assured her. Nightstar simply grunted in reply, waving his tail dismissedly.

Shimmerstars eyes narrowed. "Something is happening to all of our clans then. The only question, what is it?"

"We have found strange scents around our borders," Scorchedstar called to the crowd, his gaze locked with Shimmerstars. "We assumed rogue cats had settled there, but there is no signs of them otherwise."

Shimmerstar couldn't help but flinch away as he kept watching her, making her fur prickle.

"Willowclan has not encountered these rogues, what of Cinderclan?"

"My clan has smelt them, but not seen them," Nightstar's voice was gruff.

"I think a bigger force is at work rather than rogues," said Scorchedstar. "I will in fact, be sending out a party to find out what is happening in the further into the forest. I believe that all the clans should. Of course not immediately, this matter can wait till later."

Shimmerfur forced herself to keep from bristling. _Wait till later? Should we wait till more cats die? _She hissed to herself silently, her dislike of Scorchedstar's strange cool manner escalating.

_There is something not quite right about him_

"Should we linger till next moon, and then discus it next gathering?" Scorched asked, he seemed to ignore Nightstar, looking only upon Shimmerstar.

"I think a quarter moon would be more appropriate, shall we meet here?" she replied, not meeting his gaze.

"Of course," said Scorchedstar.

"I agree to this too, but I will bring my warriors. I do not trust that you will not trick us," Nightstar's tone was flinty; he seemed to have noticed that Scorchedstar was scarcely paying attention to him.

"That seems fair."

"Is this gathering over?" Shimmerstar enquired, watching the moons waning light begin to fade as dawn descended across the forest.

"Yes," Nightfang answered, and he shouldered through the crowd. Cinderclan filtered away from the gathering to follow their leader. Scorchedstar dipped his head to the crowd and then padded away, leaving Shimmerstar and Willowclan. Shalefur stalked towards her, irately watching the golden tom leave.

"I don't trust him, and I don't think you should either," he growled to her.

"I don't either, but this might be the best way to find out what is happening to our clan."

"We could send our party alone, we don't need to join up with that... cat."

Shimmerstar shook her head. "No, if we send only our cats we are a few short. It would be a perfect time for the other clans to attack if they would. But if the other clans are sending cats out too we won't have to worry about them having an advantage over us."

Shalefur sighed. "Just, be careful around Scorchedstar. I don't like the way he looks at you."

Shimmerstar felt her fur ruffle. She hadn't liked it either.

"I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes everyone needs a little help."

"What is that supposed to mean," she growled softly.

The grey tom blinked at her. "That if you need me, I am here." He whispered gently.

Shimmerstar narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to be the leader who relied on everyone else. When others offered her help it made her feel irritated, as if they were only helping her because they thought she was a soft she-cat. But Shalefur had always been genuine.

"Let's go back to camp." she sighed, Shalefur nodded slowly. The Willowclan cats left, picking their way through the trees.

_This gathering has hardly answered my questions on what is happening to our clans. Perhaps Scorchedstar was lying? What if it was in fact his cats murdering our own? _She thought.

_No, there was no Frostclan scent anywhere in our territory. _The rational voice in her head answered her.

_Is he enlisting the help of rouges? _

_A group of rouges could hardly murder a whole clan. But they could weaken it, leaving it open for attack. _

_Then why would he kill his own cats then also? Unless he lied about that too – they might not be dead. But then what would be the point of sending out a group of his warriors to accompany ours to find... whatever is murdering our cats._

Shimmerstar shook her head warily. Nothing really made sense.

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

...Wintertail...

_Darkness seemed to seep around Wintertail, writhing and heaving like a torrent of thick water about him. He felt it gush around his paws, its chill seeping into his fur. Then like a living thing it started crawling up his legs. _

_Wintertail yowled, leaping into the air. But it was all about him – gurgling and boiling beneath him – there was nowhere to go. He fell back into it and it enveloped his form, tugging at him, sucking him under. He thrashed and raked his claws through it, but it held him fast, slowly brimming over his back. He felt it creep up his neck, cold swathing him. _

"_Someone help me!" he howled, panic screaming inside of him. But like in a dream, it came out silent, a wordless cry. _

_He paused struggling, gasping and panting. "It's only a dream, it's only a dream..." he cried in his head._

_The darkness bubbled about his throat, but didn't move any further up his body. Suddenly a white form flickered in the black, the shape of a cat. Wintertail's eyes widened. _

"_Winterfur?" he called out his dead mother's name, the cat he had been named – winter – in honour of. He realised he could suddenly speak._

_The she-cat opened her eyes; they were a pale blue instead of Winterfur's green. _

"_Frostfall?"_

_The slender white cat blinked once slowly. She seemed to be cresting the darkness, padding gracefully over it as if it was solid land. _

"_Why are you here?" Wintertail asked softly. She was one of his clan, but why was she in _**this**_ dream. _

_Suddenly she gasped, he watched as her paws sank into the darkness which hungrily pulled her down. _

"_Frostfall!" Wintertail yelled, thrashing and writhing in the that black held him. _

_She cried out, her eyes clenching close. The darkness started lapping about Wintertail's head, flooding into his mouth. He hacked and coughed under it but it only choked him more. He could barely see Frostfall pale body in the black. She suddenly opened her eyes and snarled abruptly. One was her pale blue, but the other burned an impossible scorching copper – like molten fire. Cunning and hatred filled it; the blue eye was open wide in shock. Then her pelt began to darken, going an ugly grey. Tufts of fur began to fall out from her shoulders and face, scars cutting through her skin. One carved its way across her snout, from the corner of her left eye over her muzzle. Then with an aching cry she dug her claws into one of her ears, and it simply fell away._

_She was no longer Frostfall; it was the grey cat from Wintertail's visions._

_She laughed, a malicious sound – it was in the deep timbre of a tom. Only the blue eye wide in terror remained of Frostfall. _

_Then the darkness drove over Wintertail and suddenly dissolved around him, sending him falling through an endless haze of white. _

Wintertail woke thrashing on his moss bed. Other cats crowded loosely about him, watching him uncertainly, a pale brown she-cat hung back with a slash across her face. It bled, the crimson drips trembling on the tips of her fur before dropping to the dusty ground of the warrior den.

She hesitated, and then stepped forward. "Are you okay now? Wintertail," she asked.

_Now? _Wintertail wondered groggily. _Why is she watching me like I'm dangerous?_

Then he realised he must have clawed her when he was tearing at the darkness of the dream.

"Did... I do that to you Sparrow-wing?" He asked tensely.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch," she dismissed. "What was up before though?"

"Just a nightmare."

"You were crying out a lot."

"It's nothing," Wintertail's tone darkened.

"Okay..."

Wintertail sighed. "I'm sorry, about your nose."

"Like I said before, it's okay," she dipped her head and padded away hurriedly.

The other cats dispersed silently, watching him warily.

Wintertail rose from his moss. His pelt prickled slightly, he was still feeling faintly panicked from the dream.

_I need to find Frostfall! _He thought anxiously.

He padded quickly from the warrior den, his gaze darting about the camp but he couldn't see the white she-cat. Thinking uneasily of Fernpaws disappearance, he looked for Shalefur. Mistfur watched him from the willow tree; she was lounging over one of its snarled roots. She looked cheerfully up at him, flicking her tail at him – asking him to join her. He faltered for a second and shook his head lightly, her eyes darkened. She tilted her head to the side, a question. Wintertail just shook his head again, and backed away. He turned and went looking for the grey deputy.

Shalefur was whispering to Dawnclaw by the nursery, the brindle she-cat seemed to be completely ignoring him. Wintertail went towards him, and Shalefur glanced around at him – his eyes narrowed.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Where's Frostfall?" Wintertail asked quickly.

"What do you want with her," the grey tom growled.

"I need to find her," Wintertail ignored Shalefur's tone.

Shalefur watched him grumpily with his golden eyes for a while. "She went hunting."

Wintertail dipped his head and turned to go.

"Wintertail?"

It was Dawnclaw, her voice was oddly hushed.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong with Frostfall, did you have another of your... visions?"

Wintertail felt the fur along his shoulders rise in alarm.

_How does she know that?_

Shalefur glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied in a stony tone. "I just need to tell her something."

Dawnclaw shrugged and then sank down beside Shalefur, laying her head on her front paws. Wintertail didn't wait for her to say anything else and darted away towards the camp entrance.

Shalefur watched him go and then turned sharply to Dawnclaw.

"Visions?"

"It is nothing," she replied in a soft detached voice. She closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't reply. He nudged her gently.

She hissed abruptly, and dangerously. She shifted her position, moving away from him. "Leave me be," she growled in an erratic tone.

Shalefur stood stiffly and glanced edgily down at her. Then he padded away from her without a look back.

As he strode away he saw Mistfur slink out of the camp.

...

Wintertail padded through the long waving grasses, in a large curving meadow dotted with willows. Tiny yellow flowers peeked from the ground, with thin wispy petals supported by a cluster of broad leaves. A sweet honeyed scent blew towards him in the wind, a she-cat. Then he saw her – a striking slender queen sitting alone in a tree. Wintertail's fur tingled strangely.

_Frostfall... she's safe. _

He could see the graceful curve of her back, a sleek white form sitting in on a mossy branch. The willow trees dusky green leaves drooped around her, rustling gently in a slight breeze. Wintertail stopped at the base of the willows dark trunk and meowed softly.

"Frostfall?"

The she-cat turned to see him, revealing her features. She had fair crystal blue eyes, set in a pretty face. She blinked slowly at him, a soft purr reverberating through her. Arching her back, she yawned – showing sharp pearly teeth and a small pink tongue – and then leapt from the willow. She bounded towards him – eyes bright – and rubbed her stark white fur against his own.

"I knew you would be here," Wintertail purred. He made no mention of his strange dream.

"You know me too well," Frostfall laughed, sweeping her tail over his back.

"I do? Better than Shalefur?"

"My ruffian of a brother? Of course! He doesn't know ... this side of me," she pressed her muzzle against his neck, eyes closed. He swiped his tongue gently between her ears in return.

"You need to be careful, especially what's happening with the disappearances." Wintertail sighed.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, the steady throb of her purr quieted. She fixed him with her blue eyes.

"Please don't, you sound just like my brother."

Wintertail didn't reply. He stared down at his paws uncomfortably.

"Do you want to hunt?" she asked, turning the conversation.

"Sure."

"Thank you," Frostfall whispered in his ear, before bounding away. The slender she-cat ran ahead with her tail high. Wintertail started after her, catching up easily.

The two white cats set off down the slope, two pale shapes brushing against each other.

Another cat watched from the shadows of an oak tree, her glossy silvery blue fur hidden in the darkness created by its dense leaves. Hurt blossomed in her green eyes. Hissing to herself, she dropped from the oaks branches and began to sprint in the opposite direction of the two white cats.

...

**This chapter is a bit shorter than I would prefer, but my brain feels a bit empty at the moment – of decent writing ideas at least. **

**The grey cat from Wintertail's dream plays a big part of the story, along with Frostfall – although we won't see too much more of her in the next couple of chaps. In fact, I quite like her fate... **

**I plan to update this story every week if possible. Of course reviews make the writing go faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I did say a week for each chapter but I have been quite busy lately. I'm thinking of splitting the story between three perspectives. Wintertails, Burrkits and then Shimmerstars. Mainly Wintertail and Shimmerstar though. To keep it interesting maybe one from another cat now and then, but not too many, otherwise it will get confusing – it might be already o.O **

**All constructive criticism welcome, and honestly – reviews making the writing go a whole lot faster. Even if you have already reviewed – review again! I don't mean to sound insensitive – but it really makes my day and inspires me to write more. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

...Burrkit...

Burrkit stretched lazily in the nursery, sinking his claws into the moss bed. Fawnwind lay in the corner, watching him idly with half-closed eyes. Leafkit was nestled against her stomach, a small furry black body curled into a tight ball.

_So bored. _Burrkit thought sluggishly.

He glanced at Dapplekit. She was batting absentmindedly at a stray leaf that must have blown into the nursery. She looked just as bored as he felt.

Dapplekit tore her claws through the twisted autumn leaf and then abandoned it. Licking her paw she swabbed it over ears and then caught Burrkits gaze. She glanced at the nursery entrance and then at him again. Slyly, she flicked her tail towards it.

Burrkit looked at Fawnwind. The pale ginger queens eyes had drooped closed and her sides were rising and falling slow and regularly. Dapplekit motioned to the narrow entrance again, her eyes sparkling roguishly.

Burrkit nodded, and then slunk towards it. Dapplekit followed him silently.

"What do you think you two are doing," A voice called behind them. Burrkit cringed and looked guiltily over his shoulder.

Dawnclaw was lying awkwardly to one side in the nursery, with her paws folded under her body. Burrkit had assumed she was asleep.

"Uh... nothing," Dapplekit replied grouchily.

Dawnclaws eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me," she growled softly.

Dapplekit shuffled her paws, suddenly looking nervous. "I'm just sick of this place," she burst out.

Fawnwind stirred and then yawned. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Can we go out of the nursery, please!" Dapplekit whined, watching her with pleading eyes.

"Can we, it's so boring in here," Burrkit groaned.

Fawnwind deliberated for a moment and then sighed. "Sure, but don't bother the warriors. Go see if the apprentices will play with you,"

"Yes!" Dapplekit yowled, springing to her paws. She hurried away, her tail high.

Burrkit followed her, but Fawnwind called to him as he reached the entrance. He paused and twitched his tail irritably.

"No more adventures. You stay right here at camp, okay?" she growled gently.

Burrkit rolled his eyes at her. "Don't worry," he meowed and then slipped out.

Dapplekit was talking eagerly with a juvenile tom on the far side of the clearing. He had a dark gold pelt, almost brown, with friendly golden eyes. Burrkit had known him from the time that he had been in the nursery, a small number of suns before. He was the youngest apprentice, only being apprenticed for about a quarter moon. Another young cat sat silently beside him, his fur was a deep brown. He watched Burrkit with tawny ochre eyes.

"Hey Burrkit," The gold tabby greeted him. The brown apprentice merely smiled.

"Hi Duskpaw," Burrkit replied. "Your Hazelpaw... right?" He asked the brown tom.

"Yeah," Hazelpaw meowed timidly. Then he turned his head to groom his shoulder shyly.

Duskpaw glanced at Hazelpaw, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Being an apprentice must be so cool," Dapplekit gaped, her eyes wide with awe.

Burrkit shook his head, growling. "I'll be an apprentice soon, and then I will be the strongest warrior ever."

"Sure," Duskpaw laughed. "You're still a kit yet though."

The fur on Burrkits shoulders bristled slightly. "You'll see," he growled quietly.

"Hey, can you guys show us some battle moves?" Dapplekit quipped over Burrkit's tawny shoulder.

"Your only kits..." Hazelpaw answered in a quiet voice, sounding unsure.

"Come on! We are almost apprentices too," Burrkit argued, batting at the brown tom playfully. Hazelpaw flinched, recoiling slightly.

"Let's mock fight," Dapplekit growled in a cheerful tone. She sank to the ground eagerly, claws splayed and her slender white tail thrashing behind her.

"Sure," Duskpaw laughed. "But don't get angry when we beat you."

Hazelpaw glanced at the dark gold apprentice uncertainly.

Dapplekit began to stalk around Duskpaw, who squared himself down and simply watched the dappled tortishell inch towards him. Dapplekit paused, her eyes narrowed in indecision. Duskpaw's tail twitched impatiently, and Dapplekit began watching it fixedly.

Then she dashed at him, her pupils dilated largely. Duskpaw dodged to the side, and she careened past. She swung around; Duskpaw crouched in anticipation of her attack. But before she reached him, Dapplekit leapt into the air, twisting awkwardly over him and landing on his tail. She sunk her claws into it as it thrashed in her grasp. Duskpaw yowled, swinging around and cuffing the kit with a paw. She tumbled over, before rising to her paws. Her mismatched eyes set steadily on the dark gold apprentice's tail again, she began shimmying towards it.

"No claws, it's not fair play," Duskpaw warned darkly.

Hazelpaw grinned, and Burrkit glanced at him. The brown apprentice was busy watching Dapplekit clumsily stalk Duskpaw. Burrkit launched himself at him. The brown tom grunted as Burrkit hit him, knocking him to the ground. Burrkit clung onto his back. Hazelpaw leapt immediately to his paws, twisting around and reaching at the tabby kit. But Burrkit leaned away, upsetting the brown apprentices balance. Hazelpaw shook himself wildly and then suddenly rolled onto his back, the smaller kit beneath him.

"Ugh, get off me!" Burrkit gasped through a mouthful fur. Hazelpaw shifted his weight and then sprang away. Burrkit stumbled to his paws. He blinked at Hazelpaw and then grinned. Hazelpaw smiled back tentatively, seeming a bit hesitant with the kit.

"You aren't too bad, for a kit. But a bit small to be charging at other cats though," Duskpaw observed. He didn't look at Burrkit as he said it though; his eyes were fixed on Dapplekit, who was busy sneaking ineptly around his side.

Burrkit ignored Duskpaw's remark about 'kits', it seemed the dark gold tom liked the fact that he had been made apprentice before his nursery mate. But Burrkit knew he didn't mean it maliciously. While Duskpaw was older than him, it was only by a fraction. As far as Burrkit was concerned, Duskpaw was practically a kit himself despite his title as an apprentice.

"Whoa look at that!" Dapplekit gasped, suddenly distracted. Duskpaw followed her wide-eyed gaze to the uneventful camp entrance.

"I don't see anyth–" Duskpaw began to say, but he yelped as Dapplekit ploughed into his side, like Burrkit had done to Hazelpaw. He didn't quite fall over, but the dappled tortishell kit clutched at his shoulders. He writhed, trying to pry her loose but she clung on. She mock bit at his throat, before springing away.

"You're dead now," she declared, prancing playfully about him.

"Really?" Duskpaw asked roguishly. He sprang at her, knocking her easily to the ground. She squirmed, but he held her fast under a paw.

"Not fair. I wasn't ready," she said grumpily, her eyes narrowed up at him.

The corner of his muzzle tugged up in a playful smile. He drew a claw against her throat. "Dead," he whispered.

Dapplekit abruptly went limp, her eyes rolled upward. Duskpaw prodded her, but she remained still.

"Dapplekit?" he asked apprehensively.

A slight breeze teased her fur. Duskpaw nudged her again, a little roughly.

Burrkit thought he heard her grunt, but it seemed Duskpaw hadn't heard it. He peered anxiously down at the motionless heap of fur. Burrkit grinned suddenly, watching Dapplekit intently.

"Is she okay?" Hazelpaw asked in a quiet voice, his tawny eyes large.

Unexpectedly, Dapplekit surged to her feet and threw herself at Duskpaw. He hissed, his eyes wide with surprise. She managed to bowl him over, and stood over him triumphtly, her claws pricked on his neck. Duskpaw's tail twitched but he remained still.

"You just died again," Dapplekit laughed. She released him and bounced away. "You fell for the oldest trick ever!"

Duskpaw didn't say anything; he sat up swiped his tongue down his chest – seeming uncomfortable about being bested by the rambunctious kit.

Then Leafkit slipped into their midst, yawning hugely. "What are you guys doing?" She enquired groggily.

"Practice fighting," Burrkit meowed proudly. "Want to try?"

Leafkit hesitated. "Not really. I don't want to fight."

"How can you not fight, don't you want to be a warrior?" Burrkit growled softly.

The fur on Leafkit's neck frumped angrily. "I don't want to fight." She said coldly, her green eyes flashing.

"Hey, that's okay. She doesn't have to fight. It's really only play," Duskpaw interjected.

Dapplekit tilted her head to the side. "Maybe you'll be a medicine cat Leafkit? They don't fight, I think."

Leafkit seemed to ponder the idea. "Maybe," she mewed.

Burrkit turned his shoulder to her, aimlessly irritated that she wouldn't play fight with them. He suddenly whipped around. "This is boring," he hissed grumpily. "Let's go do something _interesting_."

"Well I'm sick of play battling," Duskpaw replied, overlooking Burrkits tone. "And there's not much to do around here, since you kits shouldn't leave camp."

"Who cares, let's go to the twoleg dwelling!" Burrkit whispered enthusiastically, his hasty burst of anger forgotten.

"It'll be fun!" Dapplekit agreed eagerly with her brother. "Please Duskpaw, we don't know the way."

"And have Shadefoot kick my tail up to my ears? No thanks," Duskpaw growled. "And plus, we haven't actually been to the twoleg place. I've only been told how to get there."

Duskpaw hesitated, and Dapplekit spun around at Hazelpaw. "What about you? Can you show us?"

"No," Hazelpaw shook his head. "I won't show you, sorry," The abrupt burst of pluck in his tone quickly faded into his quiet, timid voice.

Dapplekit frowned, pouting. She flashed a pleading look at Duskpaw, who ignored her.

"I'll show you," the voice was smooth and conceited.

A fiery ginger tabby stood in front of them, his green eyes narrowed smugly. He was much bigger than both Duskpaw and Hazelpaw. His thick fur was frumped arrogantly around his neck, making him seem huger.

"Blazepaw," Duskpaw spat, his eyes narrowed furiously up at the ginger apprentice. "Go away," Hazelpaw glanced uneasily between the two toms.

"Can you make me?" Blazepaw flexed his claws, splaying them ominously.

The dark gold apprentice's fur bristled, but he didn't move.

"Didn't think so," the ginger tom turned to the two kits. "I said I would take you to the Man dwelling... unless you're afraid."

Dapplekit's fur rose angrily along her spine, she was glaring at Blazepaw – looking ready to snarl atrocities at him. Burrkit could see she didn't like the way the ginger tom had threatened her friend.

"I'll come," Burrkit growled coolly, before Dapplekit could say anything. Her gaze snapped swiftly to him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nice, kit. What about you?" Blazepaw turned to Dapplekit.

Her tail bushed up. "No," she hissed. "I won't go with you. I'm staying here with Duskpaw," she glared at Burrkit. "You should too," she growled.

Blazepaw chuckled, a smirk curling his muzzle.

"I won't, I want to go. Duskpaw won't take me, so Blazepaw is," Burrkit replied, looking away from her.

Blazepaw tilted his head towards at Leafkit, who had been silent through the conversation.

"No, I'm not going either," she murmured, backing away. "I'm tired," and she turned, slinking away towards the nursery.

Blazepaw watched her go, and then he glanced at Burrkit. "Let's go then?"

"Burrkit..." Duskpaw warned, but was silenced by Blazepaw with a dark glare.

Burrkit tensed, feeling less confident without his sisters. "Uh–"

"Blazepaw!" A voice snarled. A huge smoky dark grey tom glowered dangerously at the ginger tabby. Scars cut over his thick shoulders, and his eyes were an intense ochre gold. Hazelpaw stood in the powerful grey warrior's shadow, glaring at Blazepaw. No one had noticed he had slipped away.

Blazepaw's cool demeanour evaporated. "Smokefire? Uh... wha... do you... erm, want?" the ginger tom groped for words, his green eyes darting nervously about.

Smokefire leaned over him, his fur ruffled. Blazepaw crouched to the ground, his belly brushing against the dusty leaves blanketing it. "Don't you dare lie to me," Smokefire hissed. "And act like you've done nothing."

"But I have done noth–"

"No, were you really not going to take these kits out of camp?" Smokefire growled.

"Well maybe, but–"

Smokefire cuffed Blazepaw over the head, the ginger tom winced.

"Now go and leave these four alone," The grey tom hissed.

Blazepaw glared sulkily at Hazelpaw, before skulking away.

Smokefire watched the kits with narrowed eyes. "Don't even think about leaving camp yourself. You're too young yet."

Burrkit nodded rigidly, peering at Smokefire timidly. Dapplekit smiled hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you'll be apprentices before you know it," Smokefire's eyes softened. "Just don't let Blazepaw give you any trouble."

"Okay," Dapplekit replied softly. Duskpaw grinned, watching Blazepaw stride heatedly into the apprentice den on the far side of the clearing.

As Smokefire padded away, Duskpaw's grin widened into a smirk. "Haha, Smokefire really gave Blazepaw a what for. You have the coolest mentor ever Hazelpaw," He laughed. "But uh, not that Shadefoot's isn't cool though..." he added quickly, his eyes darting to and fro as he looked for the sleek black she-cat.

A smile curled Hazelpaw's muzzle.

"He's kind of... freaky..." Burrkit mumbled.

"He's cool!" Dapplekit rounded on him enthusiastically, striking him playfully. "And tough..."

Burrkit shouldered her away, grumbling.

"You honestly shouldn't listen to Blazepaw, he only does things for other cats if there is something good in it for him," Duskpaw told Burrkit firmly. Hazelpaw agreed, nodding his head briskly.

"Whatever," Burrkit mumbled.

"Honestly, when you get to know him, you'll know what I mean."

"He's going to make the rest of the day miserable for us," Hazelpaw groaned. "I can just feel it."

"At least you have Smokefire to scare him off for you," Duskpaw sighed. "He'll probably put thorns in my moss or something..."

"Then just put thorns in his moss," Dapplekit suggested.

"And then he'll make it twice as worse next time," the dark gold tabby growled.

"Duskpaw."

Shadefoot appeared silently beside him, black and sleek with pretty green eyes. "Hey, we've got patrol."

"Great..." Duskpaw moaned.

Shadefoot grinned. "Come on lazy. You'll come too Hazelpaw."

"Sure," the brown tom beamed cheerfully at Shadefoot. Duskpaw rolled his eyes.

"What about... what happened to Fernpa–"

Shadefoot quickly cut Duskpaw off. "We'll be careful. Okay," he voice was muted.

"Bye Burrkit, Dapplekit," Shadefoot then smiled pleasantly, it seemed a little forced. She nudged Duskpaw roughly, before strolling away. "Come on!" she called behind her as she bounded towards the camp entrance.

"She-cats are weird," Duskpaw grumbled faintly before following her. "Bye kits," he said as he left. Shadefoot paused at the camps entrance, along with Shimmerstar. Hazelpaw pursued quickly, trotting past Duskpaw after Shadefoot as she slipped away into the shadowy undergrowth with the clan's leader. Jayflight and another sleek black she-cat followed them and they disappeared.

"Now what?" Dapplekit yawned, scratching her side half-heartedly with a hind paw.

"Guh, I don't know," Burrkit said dully. "There's nothing we can really do..."

"Want to pretend that you're a Cinderclan cat and have me fight you off? I will be... Dapplestar! And you can be... Burrstar..." she giggled.

"No thanks, that's kit play."

"You're boring," Dapplekit said sulkily.

"I'm bored!" he moaned in reply.

"Can you at least do something?"

"Nope..."

...Shimmerstar...

Shimmerstar stalked through the forest. The patrol was tense – eyes darted apprehensively about the undergrowth, watching for anything. The two apprentices padded stiffly in the centre of the group, the fur along their spines bristling slightly. Blackfrost, a small, slender black she-cat watched forest feverishly with narrowed icy blue eyes, her claws splayed as if she was ready for anything that might appear. The group padded along the vast river that bordered Willowclan's territory, Cinderclan's musky scent drifting over from the woodland beyond. They came unhurriedly to the clearing were Fernpaw had disappeared. The rain from the night before had washed away most of the blood, but its scent still lingered. Faint patches crimson streaked the dust, tufts of pale brown fur was scattered about the glade. Shadefoot grimaced as she smelt the air, trying to catch the scent of any intruders but it was only the dying reek of blood that clung to the clearing. Blackfrost averted her eyes; they were narrowed and clouded with emotion. Jayflight glanced sympathetically at her; Blackfrost younger brother – Nightpaw – had vanished in the same way Fernpaw had. Shimmerstar acknowledged her grief with a slight dip of her head and then padded past the bloodstained glade.

Turning away from the river found the land marshy. The trees thinned out to the occasional willow or oak. Willowclan's grassy fields sloped down into a soggy plane. Water grasses and reeds choked the streams and pools of discoloured water that weaved through the muddy terrain. Crickets sang chirping songs that mingled with the harsh croaking of toads. Beyond, the patrol could see the immense bases of vast mountains, their ashen, snowy tops seeming to melt into the sky. Sparse scrubby forest clung to their bases, lightly dusted with white. Frostclans harsh territory was bitter and unpleasantly chilly, but the clan seemed to like it that way – being a group of robust, resolute cats. But they were cold and harsh towards the other clans, alike the forest they lived in.

_They'll be trying to take over our territory in no time. When leafbare comes about again the prey will hardly run well in their land, _Shimmerstar thought, thinking suspiciously of Scorchedstar.

"We'll check the north border," The silver she-cat motioned to Frostclans mountains with a flick of her tail. "If Frostclan have scented rogues in their territory they might be crossing into ours."

Blackfrost nodded fiercely. "We'll catch these foxdung, silt heads," she hissed.

Duskpaw flinched at her tone, but dipped his head in agreement. Hazelpaw glanced at her uneasily.

"We have no way to know it is actually rouges... murdering our cats. But if they are, they will feel our claws," Jayflight growled softly.

"It could be Frostclan," Sparrow-wing suggested. "We should never trust those arrogant cats, it's most likely them than Cinderclan."

"No, we will not blame any of the other clans until we are sure that they have killed our cats," Shimmerstar said. "I don't trust Frostclan either, but that doesn't mean we should make assumptions."

Sparrow-wings eyes narrowed, but she nodded – somewhat stiffly.

They continued meandering along Willowclan's border, cautiously renewing scent markings. They made their way across the firm land before the marsh, ahead strange masses of grey blurred on the horizon. The apprentices stared at it with wide eyes, but the rest of the patrol just ignored it indifferently. Shadefoot turned to Duskpaw and Hazelpaw, pointing to the grey forms with her muzzle.

"That is the twoleg dwelling," she told them. "There are no clans, but many rogue strays reside there. They rarely come here though, they are too soft for forest life. They just eat rubbish and the rats that live in the twolegs filth." She narrowed her eyes disapprovingly as she glared at the huge twoleg dens. "Before it is the thunderpath, you need to be careful near there. Strange monsters rush along its length. They have killed many cats instantly, crushing them under their weight. But don't worry too much, they barely ever leave the thunderpath."

A pained cry startled them. Shimmerstar swung around, her ears swivelling towards the noise. The patrol went rigid, stilling their breathing as they listened intently.

A soft groan wafted towards them in a stirring breeze, the scent of blood and fear washed over them. Blackfrost snarled abruptly, she leapt away towards the smell.

"Blackfrost!" Shimmerstar growled loudly, but the black she-cats form was dwindling in the thick weeds as she raced away. With a quick flick of her tail, she motioned for the patrol to follow. They plunged after Blackfrost and into the marsh.

The scent of blood thickened into one of sickness, the ominous smell of near death. The apprentices rushed fearfully along with the patrol, struggling to keep up. Ahead they could see Blackfrost's sleek black figure, she had stopped and was crouching in front of brown form.

A faint, distressed purr and the ragged gasp of harsh breathing reached Shimmerstar's ears. Blackfrost glanced back at them, her blue eyes narrowed.

"It's another cat, badly wounded," she meowed apathetically. "I don't think he is from any of the clans."

The cats cautiously surrounded the dying tom. His sparse tabby fur was a dusky ginger, thick with mud and clumps of dried blood. His pelt was stretched tautly over his bones, his emaciated form and serious injuries making some of the group glance away. Deep gashes ruined his throat, his ears were ragged. He cracked one dull yellow eye open and shuddered as Shimmerstar leaned over him, growling feebly. He raised a quivering paw over his muzzle in a meagre attempt to defend himself.

"I won't hurt you," Shimmerstar told him gently. "But I need to know who did this to you."

The tom's eyes flitted bleakly about the cats nearby. "I'm... going to die," he choked in a harsh whisper. "You can't... help me. I'm going to die"

Hazelpaw and Duskpaw watched the tom with wide, anxious eyes. Their fur frumped thickly about their shoulders.

"Please, who did this?" Shimmerstar repeated.

"A b-b-black cat, so black... it was like a shadow... but its eyes blazed... almost red," he murmured.

"Red eyes?" Jayflight enquired. "That's impossible."

"It didn't seem real... it was like a dream... just a dream..." The tom's voice grew distant. His eyes began to drift close.

"More, we need to know more... please tell us more," Shimmerstar urged.

Sparrow-wing slunk to Shimmer star's side; she reached out with a trembling paw and brushed it against his bloodied flank.

Unexpectedly – at her touch – the tom began to seize violently. "Help," he yowled madly "They're, they're all around me! Someone, please! Help me!"

The patrol jumped back as he lashed out wildly with his claws. Exhausted he slumped back to the ground. His paws twitched strangely. "Help me..." he moaned in a wretched whisper.

Sparrow-wing stepped forward cautiously, and touched him again softly. The tom flinched but barely moved. "He has a fever, and his wounds are badly infected. I think he has been lying here a long time, whatever did this to him just left him for dead," She murmured, trailing a paw softly along his tremoring body. "He's so sick, I don't know if he will... live."

Blackfrost hissed, her fur bristling along her spine.

"What should we do with him?" She growled.

"First, we should move him to somewhere more sheltered, It will rain soon," Sparrow-wing replied quietly, glancing up at the dreary grey sky above them.

Shimmerstar nodded, she could feel the moisture building up thickly in the air.

"I don't know many herbs, I was only halfway a medicine apprentice before... well you know. But we'll need poppy seeds or willow bark, marigold, cobwebs and honeysuckle for the fever. He'll need food too," The pale brown she-cat continued. "I think... Marshfoot would do better than me though."

Shimmerstar shook her head. "We need to stay together, I can't risk sending another cat to get him if whatever did this to this tom is still lurking out here. We will be safer in a group. Jayflight and Shadefoot, can you move him?"

The blue-grey tom and the black she-cat both nodded in unison. "Where to?" Shadefoot asked almost inaudibly. She looked out over the flat lying marsh, which seemed bare of shelter. It gently rose up into Willowclan's fields; but nothing was visible over the incline.

"Over the slope, to one of the large trees. It should be enough for now."

Sparrow-wing stepped back from the tom. "We can't move him too far, not with the injuries he has."

The two cats moved towards the tom. His eyes had drooped closed and he seemed either asleep or unconscious. Shadefoot grasped the tom's ruff in his jaws, lifting him gently from the muddy soil. The tom groaned mutedly, but didn't struggle. Jayflight slipped under the tom, positioning himself so that the tom's body was slung heavily over his. Together they began awkwardly carrying him up the rise. The rest of the patrol followed silently.

A great oak stood solitary over the slope. Dead leaves gathered densely under it, some draped over its knotted roots. Shadefoot and Jayflight gently lowered the tom to a bare patch of earth between the crook of two roots. He dropped limply, only the slight tremor of breath in his chest an indication that he was alive.

Sparrow-wing stared about the field. "I need herbs, should I go find them or someone else?" she asked tentatively.

"You go, but Jayflight and Blackfrost go with you," Shimmerstar replied, glancing at the two apprentices. They crouched on the far side of a thick twisting root, watching the injured tom warily.

_They need to stay safe, Shimmerstar_ thought. She caught Duskpaw's eye, he managed a shaky smile before glancing away at the tom.

_I should have never brought apprentices out here, not with the present danger. I can't have what happened to Fernpaw and this tom happen to them_. _I am foolish. But perhaps whatever is doing this will show its ugly head, and we can kill it. I should have brought a larger patrol... _

Sparrow-wing nodded, and darted away. Jayflight and Blackfrost leapt after her.

Shimmerstar settled down a fox-length away from the tom. He was still apart from the occasional twitch of a paw and the faint rise of his chest as he breathed.

"Is... is he going to die," Duskpaw whispered to Shadefoot as she sat beside him.

The black she-cats eyes narrowed. "No, Sparrow-wing won't let him..."

Duskpaw opened his mouth as if to reply but then shook his head. He looked away from the tom's frail body to the darkening sky.

Soon fat drops of rain began to fall, ricocheting off the oaks broad leaves above and splattering the soil below. But Shimmerstar and the other cats stayed relatively dry, the branches above them were thick with leaves that sheltered them well.

"What is doing this?" Shadefoot asked suddenly. "How can a cat get away with killing so many cats in not just a single clan, but in all and still remain unknown?"

"I don't know. It's coward not to confront us all and only pick us off when we are vulnerable." Shimmerstar sighed, watching the tom breathe weakly. "But it can't stay hidden for much longer."

"It?" Hazelpaw asked quietly.

Shimmerstar looked thoughtfully at the brown tom. "Whatever ever is doing this, it doesn't feel like it's an ordinary cat... I can't describe it."

"What if it's a monster," Hazelpaw shuddered.

Shimmerstar smiled gently. "There are no such things."

"Wait, why not a thunderpath monster? You said they can kill a cat instantly?" Duskpaw turned to Shadefoot.

The black she-cat shook her head. "It is a creature with claws and teeth that is killing, and monsters rarely leave the thunderpath. We would know, they gouge deep prints in the soil and stink of fire. You can hear them coming from way away, not so many cats could be killed unsuspectingly by them."

"And then disappear..." Hazelpaw added inaudibly.

"What if it's a twoleg?" Duskpaw enquired.

"We would smell their stench, the same for a badger or fox. Enough now, this is not something apprentices should discuss," Shimmerstar growled softly.

The cats quieted, listening to the gentle patter of water hitting the ground.

A fiery light was begun to seep into the sky, the coming of dawn. It cast its red glow across the plane, elongating the shadows of the trees and brush. The birds began to call more furiously in an eerie song. A chilly breeze swathed the group, as the sun sunk gradually below the mountains. With it the rain began to still, the occasional splash of a drop falling from the oaks leaves and the moisture left to soak in the grass being the only remainder of it.

"Something's coming!"

Duskpaw yowled a frightened warning, his tail bushing up fearfully. Shimmerstar followed his gaze to the gentle slope into the marsh.

A pale form was flickering in the grasses, rushing towards them madly.

Shadefoot growled, crouching defensively in front of the injured tom. Hazelpaw stood beside her. His brown fur quivering along his spine, whiskers flat against his face.

Shimmerstar positioned herself in front of Duskpaw, who looked ready to bolt up the oak

Panting raggedly, Sparrow-wing leapt in front of them, bursting from the tall grass, her gold eyes wide and terrified. She had various plants clutched in her mouth.

Dropping the herbs quickly she turned hurriedly to Shimmerstar. "Is it... is it still following me," she gasped, her sides heaving fitfully.

"What is? And where are the others?" Shimmerstar growled.

"I... don't know... it...it charged suddenly into Jayflight. I only caught a glimpse. It was very black..." she breathed. "It ran away as soon as it came onto us, I think it didn't know how many of us there were at first. It was looking for a easy kill... We chased after it but it disappeared."

"So we turned back, and then when I was looking for the herbs I had dropped something smacked into me. I was a coward... I ran for it. I think it was the same cat..."

Shimmerstar narrowed her eyes. "So it is a cat," she hissed.

"What? What did you believe it was?" Shadefoot asked, her eyes narrowed.

Shimmerstar growled softly, ignoring Shadefoot. "Do you know where the others are?"

"I think they must have followed me... they might be here soon,"

"Tend to the tom, I will watch for anything."

Sparrow-wing dipped her head and padded over to the tom with the herbs. She began chewing up a poultice from differing yellow petals. Some were a pale yellow the others were more intense. She glanced around fearfully as she did, setting the apprentices on edge.

Shimmerstar looked over field, watching it intently. It was almost darkfall, and blackness was casting itself across the plane.

Soon two shadows began running through the grass towards the oak. Shimmerstar's fur bristled although she knew it was most likely Willowclan cats. Jayflight and Blackfrost crested the hill, and hurried swiftly over.

They were both breathing heavily. Jayflight had a ragged gash torn across his shoulders – one that would most likely scar. Blackfrost had a scrawny mouse in her jaw.

"Is Sparrow-wing here?" Jayflight asked quickly.

Shimmerstar flicked her ear over in the tom's direction. "Tell me what happened."

"It was a cat... I know that. I didn't really actually see it very well. It crashed into me, ripped into my shoulder and then raced away." He panted.

"His fur was black," Blackfrost growled, spitting the mouse out heatedly. "We pursued him but he disappeared, his scent was very faint. A tom I think, probably masking his smell in fern and mud. The foxdung coward." She glanced angrily at Jayflight for a second, as if directing the insult at him.

"Then I think he must have followed us as we turned to come back. He attacked Sparrow-wing I think, I heard her cry out. I thought he had taken her... we couldn't find her when we went to look. But her scent lead here." Jayflight said more softly, his ragged breathing beginning to calm. He either ignored Blackfrost's glare or didn't notice. 'She is okay, right? We managed to find some prey for the tom, but not much before we were assailed," the blue-grey tom gestured to the mouse at Blackfrost's paws, but didn't look directly at the black she-cat.

"Sparrow-wing is fine. Are you sure you didn't see any more of this cat that attacked you?"

Jayflight shook his head. "I can't really tell you anymore."

"Did it have... red eyes," Duskpaw asked nervously. "That's what the tom said, that it had red eyes."

Blackfrost looked strangely at the apprentice. "I don't think so, it's absurd. That tom was delirious."

Duskpaw looked away, not comforted by her denial. He turned to Hazelpaw and whispered something that the others could not catch. The word 'monster' being whispered into the brown apprentice's ear. Hazelpaw went rigid, but no one noticed.

"We need to get back to camp," Jayflight growled warily. "It isn't safe here."

"Why don't we try catching this cat? And killing it," Blackfrost snarled suddenly, an abrupt fury sparking in her frosty voice. "We have the chance, I want revenge for Nightpaw."

"Would you want more cats to die so you can get revenge," Jayflight growled stonily. "There is bound to be more of these rogues around, not just one. A single cat cannot kill so many from three clans alone."

"Coward," Blackfrost hissed, stalking towards Jayflight. Her eyes were narrowed and glinting rage.

"Revenge won't bring Nightpaw back," Jayflight snarled back – somewhat hesitantly. His soft blue-grey pelt bristled.

The she-cat hissed, locking her eyes threateningly with Jayflight. He flinched slightly at the fury smouldering coldly in her chilly gaze. But he didn't look away.

"Stop this!" snarled Shimmerstar, walking stiffly between the two cats. "I don't want any of this nonsense here." She splayed her claws dangerously.

Jayflight glanced away from Blackfrost, his fur flattening. The black she-cat shot a dirty glower at him and stalked away. But as she rounded the oak the anger fell away from her stride, her defiant pose ending with the fall of her shoulders and droop of her tail.

A flash of uncertainty crossed Jayflight's eyes as he watched her. The kind tom didn't like fighting with his clan mates.

"What was that about," Shimmerstar growled, her narrowed eyes set steadily on his.

Jayflight broke his eyes from her gaze, looking down at his paws. "It is nothing, before Blackfrost wanted to go after... the cat. I refused with Sparrow-wing. We following a blind trail, it could have been an ambush. Blackfrost – she only wanted vengeance."

Shimmerstar looked suspiciously at the ragged wound across the warrior's shoulders.

"It was only harsh words, nothing more," he assured, realising what she was staring at. He shrugged, the rolling motion of his shoulders making him wince.

"Get Sparrow-wing to look at that when she is finished. And I don't want to have to punish you like a mother her kits when they fight. Leave Blackfrost, she is grieving – her judgment is clouded," Shimmerstar said in a gentler tone.

Jayflight nodded, he grasped the mouse that Blackfrost had left and padded to the pale brown she-cat. Shimmerstar watched him go.

Sparrow-wing was binding the tom's wounds with fragile, frayed cobwebs. She glanced up Jayflight and then looked away ashamedly. She murmured something to him, who answered with a soft smile and quiet words. Sparrow-wing sliced the mouse into pieces with her fangs, and then urged the tom to eat. At the scent of food, his eyes feebly cracked open. He ate weakly as she offered the mouse to him and then gulped down a few small black seeds that the she-cat pushed towards him. Sparrow-wing looked anxiously down at the tom as he closed his eyes, before stepping away and attending Jayflight's shoulder. The blue-grey warrior winced as she pressed a dull yellow pulp into the wound, and then layered cobwebs over it. While she did she spoke inaudibly - Shimmerstar couldn't perceive what she said. Her mouth moved silently, Jayflight's eyes narrowed as he listened, and he swung around at the pale brown she-cat. His faint unbelieving "what?" barely reached Shimmerstar's ears. Sparrow-wing growled something, to which Jayflight recoiled, and he murmured softly back in a reply. He broke away from the she-cat before she had even finished with his shoulder, and dipped his head. Sparrow-wing answered his curtsey with a faint smile. She glanced down at the tom, he seemed asleep. Then she left Jayflight and padded slowly over to Shimmerstar – hesitantly – the leader couldn't work out why.

"Shimmerstar? The tom is okay... for now," Sparrow-wing's tone was soft.

Shimmerstar glanced in the injured tom's direction. He was still lying weakly on his side – a position most wounded cats don't assume, he was still obviously deeply unconscious. "Will he survive."

"If he is strong then yes," The she-cats voice had a silver of doubt within it.

"Let's hope he is. He might be the key to finding out what is happening to our cats."

"Yes..."

The brown she-cats voice was tentative, as if she was afraid to voice something. Shimmerstar fixed her with searching amber eyes. Sparrow-wing's whiskers twitched uncomfortably.

"I have made a vow," she murmured.

Shimmerstar's eyes widened. "What kind?" She asked cautiously.

"You know, since..." the she-cats voice choked off, she struggled, making an effort to continue. "Since Blackpaw was killed by that Frostclan warrior, that... I couldn't stand to be a medicine apprentice anymore." The younger she-cats tone was etched with sorrow.

Shimmerstar answered quietly. "Yes."

"I made a promise then – that I can't... I can't... do this anymore," she gestured to the tom and to Jayflight. The blue-gray warrior noticed, and nodded gently.

"I couldn't be a medicine cat, it hurt me too much. Blackpaw... his death was my fault."

"No... that isn't true."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sparrow-wing answered more defiantly. "I have made my vow. First it was that I would not be a medicine cat. Now that is true – but you had me heal... that tom. He was desperate... it don't regret it. But now, I can't do it again – I won't heal anymore... I can't save anyone," her eyes dulled. "I couldn't save Blackpaw," she whispered almost silently.

Shimmerstar touched her nose gently to the brown she-cats shoulder. She quivered faintly at the touch. "I accept your vow... I am sorry you choose this, you would have been a great medicine cat."

"No," Sparrow-wing said bitterly. "No one can depend on me..."

Shimmerstar shook her head, but didn't reply.

"What should we do now? I think that the tom is deep enough in sleep – I gave him poppy seeds – to be moved without any pain... should we go back?"

_Is it safe to? _Shimmerstar thought, briefly ignoring Sparrow-wing. _If we are attacked, we might be vulnerable. With a cat carrying the tom, or two they won't be able to defend themselves a quickly. Duskpaw doesn't seem like he would fight, Hazelpaw might though. We have a company of seven cats, how many could there be with these intruders?_

_But we will be more vulnerable staying here. If we are attacked here, we are far enough from camp that it would be too late for any cat to get help fast enough. Closer we have a better chance. _

"We'll go, now." She told Sparrow-wing.

"We will go back to camp now,' Shimmerstar announced again – to the rest of the patrol. 

"Jayflight will carry the tom, the rest of our cats – be on high alert, if you see or scent something don't hesitate to tell me."

Blackfrost appeared again, a stubborn look was in her eyes.

"Why should we take the tom? He is not of our clan," she growled.

Shimmerstar fixed her with a harsh stare. Blackfrost ignored it and continued. "He is not of our clan, why should we risk taking him?"

"We need him. He has answers," Shimmerstar replied in a stiff tone.

Blackfrost's stubborn look faded somewhat, she stepped away. "Fine," she muttered, breaking her stare.

"We will go now," Shimmerstar directed, she flicked her tail in the direction of the camp. The patrol agreed mutedly.

Jayflight, with the help of Shadefoot - Blackfrost looked obstinately away when he glanced at her – managed to bear the toms body across his shoulders. The tom's forelegs dangled either side of the warrior's chest, his backpaws brushing the ground. He winced as the tom's body lay against his bound wound, but tolerated it. Shadefoot brushed against the tom's side, keeping him from falling. With Jayflight hauling the tom, the patrol moved out.

It was fully night now; the cats felt attentive and aware – the darkness made them feel safer, less exposed. Being mostly nocturnal, they could easily make out the shapes of distant trees and the rolling expanse of hills in the blackness. But despite the nights comfort, the patrol was restless – expecting a black form to hurl itself savagely from the darkness and onto them. The quietness of the night was eerie; it made their fur bristle suspiciously on their shoulders.

Shimmerstar paused cautiously, her ears straining forward, her mouth slightly open – testing the crisp night air for unfamiliar smells. Only when she was sure that there was nothing but them did she advance into the darkness of the field.

**This chapter's about 19 pages on my word document – size 12 writing. So about 24 pages so far. **

**Just another note - I need names for my cats, I have Willowclan sorted, but the other clans are a bit sketchy. If you have a name or two to spare, any suggestions I like will be used in the story. You can even outline a character for the cats you propose too. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Amber342, Starstar, DesertPaint, Dirtyspots and Galefire for reviewing. You guys make my day. And t****hanks to everyone for the names!**

**Sorry if the writing is going rather slow. I'm trying to do three stories at once so I might have to put one on hold.**

...Wintertail...

The sun was beginning to fall beyond the horizon, casting a dying red and golden glow over the field. Moisture sparkled on the grass from the earlier gentle rain.

"It's stunning," Frostfall observed, the light illuminating her fur and giving it a glossy cast.

The two white cats sat on a grassy hillock under a low willow, its branches drooping its delicate leaves over them.

Wintertail glanced at the sky. The crimson streaking it reminded him of blood. It made his pelt prickle.

Somewhat shyly, he nudged his shoulder against her own. "Let's go," He said quietly.

She rose slowly, and fixed him with probing blue eyes, then glanced at the sunset and sighed. "Okay," she answered.

They padded through the tall grasses, lingering in a patch of scrub to retrieve the prey they had caught. Wintertail scrabbled a paw in the soft earth, uncovering a limp mouse. His thoughts were whirling, trying to make sense of his dream of Frostfall.

_It only a dream. Marshfoot is wrong – nothing will happen, _He thought to himself, remembering the old medicine cat proclaiming that his visions might take place in the future.

Frostfall grasped a plump thrush and another smaller mouse in her teeth. The white she-cat always had more success hunting than he did.

_Just a stupid dream, nothing will happen. _

"Are you okay?" Frostfall asked hesitantly. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Wintertail answered hastily.

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly, never better. I'm just thinking about–" Wintertail groped for words. – "Fernpaw... Nightpaw and the others."

Frostfall's gaze dropped from his face to her paws. "Oh."

"I guess I should feel... sad about it. But I don't. I just want to forget," She said again inaudibly, her ears flattened guiltily.

Wintertail narrowed his eyes. Frostfall kept staring at her paws.

"I didn't know them that well... so..." she continued. "I just hope it doesn't happen again..."

"Yeah," Wintertail agreed softly.

"What do you think is doing this?"

Wintertail shook his head slowly. "I have no idea, I wish I did."

A nightingale cried shrilly, making Frostfall lower herself to the ground. Her ears pricked and eyes round, turning her head slowly in the direction of the call. Then she stood up immediately, flinching when the bird called again. "Let's go... thinking about Fernpaw, it's kind of set me on edge," she whispered.

A gale carried an icy chill over them, making the plants seemed to come to alive – they thrashed their leaves and branches like living things with an eerie rustle. Frostfall appeared to shudder in the heavy wind. She slipped from the bushes and into the long grass. It obscured her form, glimpses of white flashing through the rippling leaves. Wintertail followed hurriedly – worried that she might vanish before his eyes.

The two cats headed swiftly across the sloping land, in the sea of undulating grass. They made their way to the thick patch of forest in the centre of Willowclan's territory and slid into the undergrowth. Darkness was beginning to settle like a dim blanket cast over world.

But when they slipped through the camps entrance, Shalefur fell upon them. His golden eyes were narrowed.

Other Clan cats surrounded him, they seemed tense.

Wintertail took a step back, preparing for him to admonish them. Shalefur was always touchy about his sister. A defiant look gleamed in Frostfall's blue eyes.

"Have you seen the patrol? They left at sunhigh, and haven't come back since," Shalefur asked hurriedly. "Shimmerstar, Shadefoot, Sparrow-wing, Blackfrost, Jayflight, Duskpaw and Hazelpaw went."

The question startled Wintertail, who expected a scolding.

_What if it's happened again? _Wintertail thought, imagining all six cats' blood streaked across the glade instead of Fernpaws.

"We haven't come across them, what's happened? There is surely nothing to worry about," Frostfall frowned.

Shalefur's eyes narrowed. "We have to be suspicious. It's a large group but... I don't trust even our forests anymore. They have been out too long for it to be anything trivial."

"What should we do?" Wintertail asked quietly, glancing at the larger tom.

"Maybe we should take a patrol after them? I don't know..." doubt flashed across Shalefur's face. "What if something happened to Shimmerstar? I don't think I'm ready to be leader..." he said inaudibly to Frostfall. Wintertail just managed to catch the deputy's quiet words. It made his fur quiver, imagining Shalefur as Shalestar.

Frostfall's blue eyes softened. She murmured something Wintertail couldn't hear back.

The grey tom's posture was rigid. "I don't know what to do. If we take a patrol after them, we are leaving the camp with fewer cats to protect against an attack." Wintertail wasn't listening as he talked; his gaze was darting about the camp. Looking for the familiar silvery blue-grey fur.

"If it's a small patrol, they risk being attacked themselves," Shalefur continued.

Wintertail couldn't distinguish her anywhere; he craned his neck so that he could see through the warrior dens entrance, and just to the end of the dusty den. It was empty.

"If we do nothing, Shimmerstar will be..."

"Where's Mistfur?" Wintertail interrupted suddenly.

Shalefur regressed his stressed look and fixed a harsh stare on Wintertail. "What?"

"Mistfur, where is she?"

"I thought she was with you? She left the camp after you, so I assumed–"

Wintertail felt his fur itch as if it was crawling with lice. "She wasn't..."

Frostfall eyes narrowed. There had always been tension between the two she-cats.

_She might be out their alone, _Wintertail thought frantically. _What if it happens to her..._

"We must take a patrol after her," Wintertail whirled around swiftly, his green eyes burning. "What if... it _happens_ to her?"

"Wintertail..." Frostfall warned.

"We have to find her!" he growled back. Frostfall's look hardened; she looked away.

Wintertail felt himself soften. _I'm sorry. _But he couldn't say the words in front of Shalefur.

"Stop being unreasonable," the grey tom growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If we do take a patrol out it will be to find Shimmerstar's. We will just have to hope that she with them."

Wintertail's mind reeled feverishly. "She's in more danger!" he hissed.

The fur along Shalefur's spine bristled. "I'm not going to chance a whole patrol for one cat!" the tom's eyes were dark and livid.

_He won't help, He doesn't care... _Without thinking, Wintertail leapt frantically over Shalefur and tore through the entrance. Frostfall let out a startled cry as he raced away. He heard Shalefur snarl something, but he ignored him entirely.

_I have to find her. _He raced through the undergrowth even more wildly than he had when he was looking for Frostfall.

The forest seemed to rush about him in a blur as he bolted through it. Unexpectedly, he broke away from the trees into the territories fields. Pausing briefly, he glanced west then east, until finally he looked straight forward – south. A strange intuition drove him as he plunged through the grass. He stopped at the willow where he had found Frostfall. Treading carefully he scented the breeze, but it was clean and fresh – devoid of her scent. His fur was erect along his spine as he padded stiffly past the willow.

_She might have followed me, where else could she be? Hunting... I ... I don't know_

He started running through the field again, feverishly looking from side to side.

_I don't know, _He slowed to a dull walk, feeling crushed.

Suddenly he smelt something familiar. Whirling, he bolted towards an old oak. Mistfur's scent surrounded the tree.

_She must have been watching us. Why? Where is she now? _

He found a trail leading away from the oak. He followed it rigidly. Her scent turned abruptly, where she must have started heading east.

Cautiously he headed towards the stream they had met Marshfoot, tall water plants obscured it from view.

As he got closer, he distinguished a silver form lying limp on the bank. The darkness of night shrouded it eerily. Wintertail went completely rigid, his green eyes slowly growing wider.

_No_

His ears flattened. "Mistfur?" he called softly.

Nothing happened; the silver form remained flaccidly stretched out by the stream, its head extended as if it was looking into the water.

_No! _

Quivering he tried again, louder. "Mistfur?"

Abruptly it turned its head, green eyes wide.

Wintertail felt a shudder course through him, before he sagged wearily on his paws. His whole body felt heavy.

Mistfur narrowed her eyes darkly, then they softened as she noticed his distress.

She seemed saddened, her tail drooping into the stream. Her eyes were misty. Slowly she rose to her paws, and padded towards him. "What is it?"

Trying to regain his composure, he managed a weak smile. "I... thought... you were..."

Mistfur's eyes went round. "Oh."

"What's... wrong?" He asked softly.

Mistfur's eyes flashed, and she glanced away. "Nothing," she murmured pointedly.

Wintertail brushed against her flank lightly, sitting beside her. "Nothing... it doesn't seem that way."

She stiffened. "Don't worry," she said icily.

Wintertail felt his ears flatten slightly. "Fine, but... If something's wrong," he tried to meet her gaze. "Then please tell me. I don't want you to be sad... I won't not worry."

Mistfur turned her head sharply and started grooming the fur on her shoulder, avoiding his eyes. She didn't seem like she wanted to speak any further.

"Okay..."

A sudden rustle behind them startled them. Wintertail leapt around, his fur bristling. Mistfur hissed warily.

Willowclan scent hit their noses, Dawnclaw emerged from the bushes. Her fur was ruffled and un-groomed. She had a gentle look in her eyes.

"You don't get it do you?" she whispered.

Mistfur growled softly, Dawnclaw tilted her head at the blue she-cat.

"What are you doing here!" Wintertail exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I followed you, when Shalefur didn't want to. Of course I wanted to find the cat that murdered Fernpaw. If it had taken Mistfur I would have torn it, shredded it, slaughtered it," the beige tabby she-cat dismissed coolly.

_She followed me? I never noticed... _"What did you mean - I don't get it?"

"Never mind."

Mistfur relaxed slightly beside him.

"What?"

Dawnclaw looked away mutely, her green eyes indifferent.

Wintertail frowned, knowing that the she-cat wasn't going to say anymore. "Then, what has Shalefur done, about the patrol?"

"He sent out another patrol after them I think, that's what he was talking about when I slipped away."

"Oh."

They stood there silently for a while, and then Dawnclaw turned away. "I'm going after them," she stalked away, an odd glitter in her eyes.

"What!" Mistfur exclaimed, leaping after her.

"I will find who ravaged my Fernpaw," Dawnclaw snarled suddenly without turning around, she quickened her pace.

Wintertail followed swiftly, his eyes set solidly on Mistfur. _Nothing will happen to her, _He thought intensely, recalling Fernpaw's bloody clearing.

"But Shalefur already sent a patrol for the others," Mistfur tried to argue.

"And I will join them."

"But you should be at camp. You should–"

"No, you won't stop me Mistfur."

Mistfur glanced anxiously at Wintertail, but he just stared dumbfounded at Dawnclaw. It seemed the only thing driving her was revenge.

_What will she do when she gets it, or never does? Will she just fade away? _Already the she-cat seemed gaunt under her pelt, her fur in disarray.

"Wintertail!" Mistfur growled, her gaze darting between Dawnclaw and him.

He shook his head. "We can't stop her."

Mistfur unsheathed her claws. "Yes we can."

"Don't even think about it," Dawnclaw hissed severely, she broke into a leaping lope.

"Dawncl–" Mistfur started, rushing ahead enough to brush against her.

The brindle she-cat whirled around, her fur bristling furiously.

"You don't know what it's like!" she cried, her emotions shifting suddenly. She was trembling, her sides heaving feverishly.

Mistfur froze, her wide eyed stare locked with Dawnclaw's. Wintertail paused behind the blue she-cat, watching Dawnclaw cautiously.

"I need to do this... I need too." Dawnclaw said more gently, slumping on her paws. "I need too." Her eyes lost their fierce glint and misted over. "Please."

Mistfur opened her mouth. "But..."

"Please, don't stop me. I need to do this. It's the only thing I have." The old she-cat dug her claws into the soft ground. "Understand that."

Mistfur hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "I, I understand."

Without another word, Dawnclaw began padding away. Slowly her pace crept into a run, until she was sprinting through the field.

Mistfur traded a wary look with Wintertail as they raced after her.

Dawnclaw ran ahead, her frenzied run wasn't slowing. At the pace she ran, Wintertail knew that she would have to slow soon.

But she didn't, in fact the she-cat seemed to move even faster through the tall sallow grass. Her beige form was almost melting away into the darkness.

Realising something, Wintertail called out to her. "Wait! How do even know where the patrol went. They could be anywhere on the territory."

Mistfur paused; Dawnclaw slowed to a stop and looked at them behind her.

"Even their scent would be washed away by the rain before," Wintertail added.

Dawnclaw's eyes narrowed. "During the gathering, Shimmerstar told us that Scorchedstar had scented rogues along the border. She wouldn't have left it unpatrolled."

"They could still be anywhere," Mistfur replied sceptically.

"It is still a start; we may meet up with Shalefur's patrol anyway." Dawnclaw growled.

Wintertail groaned. "Shalefur is just the cat I don't want to see at the moment..." _He isn't going to be too happy about my outburst... and Mistfur is fine, so he's going to treat me like I I'm an idiot. I guess I was..._

"Deal with it, I don't care about your petty worries," Dawnclaw's eyes were like flint.

Wintertail flinched. "Fine, let's go."

"Uh... where?" Mistfur growled.

"We will go to the border between FrostClan and WillowClan," Dawnclaw muttered firmly, beginning to sprint through the field again.

Mistfur's ears flicked back agitatedly, but she darted after the beige she-cat with Wintertail behind her.

Soon the damp, murky smell of the marshes washed over them, and they could just see the green clumps of water rushes and reeds among the dull brownness of it. A few rare stunted trees grew on the ground that was raised above the water and mud. But most of them were lifeless, twisted trunks, with gnarled naked branches. They died when their roots reached too far deep and hit the water suffocated soil of the marsh. The cats paused at the border, looking over it. But it was empty of Shimmerstar and her patrol.

"What now?" Mistfur growled, her eyes narrowed in distaste as she looked out over the marsh. "They certainly aren't here, and we can't tell if they have been. The rain has washed all the scent away apart from the smell of mud."

Wintertail glanced at her, frowning. He couldn't understand why she was acting so heatedly, normally the blue she-cat was gentle. Always meeting challenges with a cheerful remark. "We should try going the quickest route to camp from here. If the patrol was really in trouble they would have taken it."

Mistfur looked darkly at him, before sighing. "Yes..."

Dawnclaw was silent, her eyes scanning the marsh carefully. Then she turned away and meandering away from the direction of camp. The she-cat moved slowly now, but not wearily. Her mouth was slightly open, breathing in the scents of the field.

Wintertail and Mistfur followed her without a word, although Wintertail itched to go back to camp. Something made his fur prickle uncomfortably as he slunk along behind Dawnclaw.

They came across a plant with small yellow flowers, WillowClan scent surrounded it.

"Sparrow-wing was here!" Wintertail said keenly. "After the rain passed they must have still been out here."

Mistfur extended her neck to sniff the flowers. "It's a herb I think, but why would they need herbs on a patrol?"

"Maybe Sparrow-wing was just collecting it for Marshfoot," Wintertail mused.

"I don't think so... she swore to not be a medicine cat right? Well that's what she told me. I didn't think she would even want to look at herbs after what happened to–"

"There is another scent here," Dawnclaw snarled suddenly. She was about fifteen fox-lengths away, sniffing cautiously at a patch of bracken.

Wintertail joined her. He could smell both Jayflight and Blackfrost's scent. Another smell lingered with theirs, under the smell of fear, mud and fern. It smelt something akin to a Cinderclan tom.

"So!" Dawnclaw screeched. "It is a Cinderclan intruder on our territory, I will tear them for taking Fernpaw!" she splayed her claws, baring her fangs as she hissed.

Mistfur stood grimly over a patch of grass. "There is blood here."

Dawnclaw whirled around, staring severely at the crimson smeared onto the livid green of the stalks of grass. Her tail lashed behind her.

"It is not enough for someone to be seriously injured though..." Mistfur concluded softly as she sniffed it.

Wintertail followed Sparrow-wings scent some way away until it mixed up with the scent of the others. "Someone must have gone this way, I can't tell who – maybe it was all of them. But no Cinderclan cat, he must of fled another way," Wintertail called as he picked up the trail. "Since it was only Sparrow-wing, Jayflight and Blackfrost the patrol they must have gotten separated. Unless they split up and they were going to meet up somewhere else? I can't think why though."

"That... makes some sense," Mistfur said, her expression both grim and thoughtful. Wintertail swore he saw a flash of fear pass through her eyes, but then she looked away quickly – at Dawnclaw.

Only, the she-cat was gone.

Stiffening, Wintertail glanced around, but he couldn't see anything of her.

"Dawnclaw!" Mistfur called. "She's gone!" She rounded on Wintertail, eyes wide. Then sprung away, past a clump of bush. "Here!"

Wintertail rushed to her, expecting the brindle queen to bloody. But when he reached Mistfur's side he couldn't see anything. "Where?"

Mistfur shook her head. "I saw her running through the grass! Over there," she said rapidly, flicking her tail in the direction of the marsh. "I think she's looking for the Cinderclan cat!"

"We have to get her, she's going into FrostClan territory!" Mistfur cried, rushing away. Wintertail plunged into the tall grasses, following Mistfur as she sprinted across the territory.

Then, leaping into the marsh, the reeds and water rushes thick about him he landed unexpectedly in shallow water. The brackish water soaked his belly, making him hiss. Clawing his way out of it he burst onto the muddy bank of the tiny stream. Frostclan scent surrounded him, but it was stale. Obviously just scent marking from a patrol.

Breaking into a run, he looked anxiously about him. The reeds and other marsh plants shrouded most from sight, but ahead he could see Mistfur's form walking slowly across the muddy ground. Her ears were folded to her head.

"Dawnclaw!" She called loudly, looking around wildly.

Wintertail hurried to her side. "We shouldn't be here," he whispered, FrostClan scent thick about them.

"She's gone, I can't see her anymore," Mistfur murmured.

"I don't think we can find her, and I doubt we could have stopped her."

Mistfur shook her head. "Dawnclaw!" she cried again, but nothing replied.

"Quieter, the scent markings here are stale. FrostClan cats might be patrolling soon," Wintertail whispered, nudging her side.

"The silthead! What is she thinking!" Mistfur growled quietly, her shoulders hunching.

"I think she's broken, she's not herself anymore. Fernpaw, her disappearance... the likeliness that she was dead – was killing her. You saw how ill she seemed," Wintertail murmured. "I think, it was only the idea of vengeance that kept her going."

"You sound like a seer," Mistfur sighed, her head drooping.

"We should go, FrostClan would rip the fur from our shoulders if they find us here."

"Should we really just leave her, just like that?"

"I don't think we are going to find her anytime soon. Maybe she will come back to camp?"

"Maybe..." Mistfur turned and padded past him. Together they both climbed the slope into WillowClan's territory. Mistfur paused at the top, looking out over the marsh – scanning the area for Dawnclaw Wintertail was sure. He looked out over himself, trying to catch a glimpse of the she-cat in the thick reeds. He heard Mistfur's steps as she padded away. And as he turned away he swore he saw a black figure standing in a clear patch of the marsh from corner of his eye.

Whirling he glared intensely at the spot, but it was gone. _What was that?_

"What?" Mistfur asked tensely when she realised he wasn't following her.

Feeling alarmed Wintertail backed away. "I just thought I saw... No, don't worry, it was probably just a shadow," Wintertail tried to persuade himself as he looked into the night.

_It was nothing, right? Unless it was Dawnclaw?_

"Let's go Wintertail."

"Uh... yes."

They at first padded cautiously through the field. But a silent fear mounted, making the fur on their shoulders rise. Soon they were running slowly through the tall grass.

When they reached the clump of forest where WillowClans camp was hidden.

Wintertail froze just before they reached the camps entrance. Feeling stupid, he told Mistfur warily. "We forgot about the Patrol..."

"Shalefur would have found them," she dismissed.

"Maybe, but did he find the scent that we did? Sparrow-wings trail might have led us right to them."

"They would have left the border ages ago, I think they are already back at camp."

"How would you know that," Wintertail growled.

"Scent the air you furball. I can smell Shimmerstars scent, and the others," Mistfur managed to laugh.

"Now I feel really stupid."

"You might just be," her tone was light, not snide. Without saying another word she slipped away through the undergrowth and into camp. Wintertail followed her.

...

**Im not very happy with this chappy... **

**I was reading a naming guide for warrior cats the other day and realised that some of my names might be ridiculous. **_**Wintertail**_** does not work at all since the cat's concept of winter is leafbare. And leafbare kit just isn't right. Neither does **_**Shalefur**_**, because cats have no way of knowing what Shale is and would just call it stone. Sigh.**

**I can't really change my names, and I don't really want too either...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chappy is a bit short - but I have been so busy these few weeks and don't get as much computer time as I would like since we only have one computer and then five people who all want to use it!**

**A humongous thanks to everyone one that reviewed XD **

...Shimmerstar...

Shimmerstar slouched in her den, resting her head comfortably on her paws.

She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of the desolate thoughts that flitted through her mind. But the past events refused to fit into a clear picture. Images of crimson streaked on the grass, the toms torn body, a vision of shadowy figures rushing at her with glittering red eyes. She felt like she was stuck in an endless dream.

The stench of the mauled tom's blood swirled in her nose - an illusion in her mind. She pushed it forcefully away.

The patrol had moved cautiously over the territory, everyone tense. Scuffling or rustling through the field was treated suspiciously, cats going rigid and splaying their claws – but only to be revealed as a rabbit sprinting wildly towards its den as the patrol disturbed it. Because Jayflight carried the tom alone – there progress was much slower than it could have been. But Shimmerstar needed the rest of the patrol to be alert, not occupied with the task of helping Jayflight carry the tom. And everyone was, with wide eyes and fur raised along their shoulders. They moved in complete silence through the veil of darkness.

Nothing happened. No shadowy figures solidified in the night and sprang on them. When a shifting in the forest startled them, it was only Shalefur's nervous patrol. With more cats in the group, they started back to camp more confidently.

But despite nothing occurring, a darkness still plagued Shimmerstar. The obscurity of what was happening to her Clan made her feel hopelessly lost. Three cats had disappeared. Fernpaw had vanished in the midst of a whole patrol, Nightpaw's blood had been found splattered across the ground when he must have been out hunting. And then the first, Tinyfoot – a frail cat with a warped back leg had disappeared myst_e_riously when he had been out in the forest with his sister. Three cats gone – and she didn't even know if they were alive or dead. How could anyone hunt or patrol if there was the danger of being attacked. Who was doing it, slowly killing off each of the Clans – and to what end?

_Who will be next? _It had been close to being Jayflight today.

A vehement thought made her snick her claws along the stone floor of the den.

StarClan, how could they just seem oblivious to what was happening. Neither she nor Marshfoot had any visions or hints from StarClan. It was just an eerie silence that made her sometimes doubt they existed. Were they going to let more cats die? Fear and anger formed a solid lump in her stomach, a heaviness that made her shift uncomfortably.

But a silent faith in her dissolved it. _They will help us, it's just not the right time yet..._ she tried to persuade herself. But her trust in StarClan wasn't enough to stop the sliver of doubt that remained bitterly in her belly.

What about the tom? He would give her answers. ... If he lived. He could reveal the cats that were doing this. Perhaps StarClan allowed them to chance upon him so that he would help them make sense of what was happening?

_Yes,_ She thought. When _we know what's doing this I could rally the Clans against it – and wipe it out. Then we will be safe._

She settled down with a glimmer of hope quivering in her chest and sank into sleep.

...Burrkit...

Burrkit watched the cats shuffle uneasily about the camp, the faint scent of fear making his fur prickle uncomfortably.

He had a scrawny mouse hooked in is claws, and he considered it thoughtfully. He had been eating fresh kill for a long while, but he would have still preferred the warmth of his mother's milk. He eyed the fresh kill pile – it was awfully small. Doubt crept inside of the kit, but he couldn't work out what was happening.

_Its newleaf, certainly there must be lots of prey! _He mused. _But the fresh kill pile is so small..._

Dapplekit's furry black body shifted beside him. She swept her tongue over the golden tortoiseshell spots dappling her pelt. Burrkit contemplated grooming his own coat, but he wasn't as meticulously clean as his sister. He was too lazy to tidy up his short ruffled fur. Dapplekit eyed his un-groomed pelt with dislike, slicking down the last patch of fur on her chest. Then she shimmied up to him and began to lick the fur on his shoulders.

"Dapple!" Burrkit growled, pulling away.

"Come on furball. No she-cats are gonna want my brother with his fur like that," she laughed.

"She-cats!" Burrkit snapped, eyeing her sleek pelt. "I don't need a she-cat."

"Sure," Dapplekit nudged him, conspicuously flicking her tail towards an apprentice sitting on the opposite side of the clearing. She was a slender golden she-cat, with black marbled tabby markings streaked through her glossy pelt.

Burrkit shuffled his paws. "You're so annoying," he muttered.

Dapplekit grinned. "Why thank you."

Then Leafkit slipped between them, green eyes shining. "You know that tom Marshfoot has in the medicine den? He let me wrap cobwebs on his wounds."

Burrkit wrinkled his nose. "That's gross."

Dapplekit tilted her head to one side, eyes narrowed. "But you need to be an apprentice before you can do stuff like that. That's not fair, how come we don't get to?"

Leafkit beamed. "Well, Marshfoot came and asked me if I wanted to help. It was cool, but that tom is really sick."

"Who is it? Is it a CinderClan cat or someone from FrostClan?" Burrkit asked attentively, his ears pricking.

Leafkit shook her head. "I don't think he is from any Clans, just a rogue on our territory."

_Why would we take in an intruder on our territory? _Burrkit pondered. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Marshfoot didn't tell me," Leafkit replied more softly. "He's pretty messed up though."

Dapplekit's ears flicked back. "So are you going to be a medicine cat now?"

A conflicted look passed over Leafkit's face. "I…I don't know."

Burrkit stood. Eager to change the subject of the awkward conversation, he motioned to the elders den with his tail. "Hey, let's go ask Softstep for a story."

Dapplekit leapt to her paws. "Okay!" She raced away to the elders den.

Stripping the mouse of its last tender mouthful, Burrkit padded after her, steadily ignoring the pretty golden apprentice. Leafkit watched him for a while before slinking along behind him. The black kits excitement seemed to have died down, and she didn't seem as eager as Dapplekit to listen to one of Softstep's stories.

Looking ahead, Burrkit saw Dapplekit sitting at the paws of a large calico she-cat. She had long, soft looking fur and warm, gentle golden eyes. The silver flecking her fur betrayed her age, and the thick pouch of loose skin hanging from her belly. But the strangest thing about her was the absence of claws on her furry paws. The former kitty pet was useless at hunting or fighting, but she was very clever. In fact she had been a brilliant medicine cat before she had retired as an elder.

Bristlepelt lounged next to her, scrutinizing Dapplekit with narrowed yellow eyes. His dark brown tabby fur was coarse and unkempt. He had an odd flattened snout set in a broad face. His thick, ruffled tail was curled tightly about his body.

Softstep smiled down at Dapplekit. "I can tell what you three are here for. A story? Right?"

"Yes," Dapplekit answered keenly.

Bristlepelt yawned and turned away, obviously not interested in the kits. He gave Burrkit a view of his bulky, striped haunches.

Softstep pondered for a bit before talking. "How about the tale of how rabbits learned to jump?"

Burrkit frowned. "Can you tell us a _scary_ story?"

Softstep laughed. "I think Bristlepelt could tell you a better scary story than I could." She grinned when Bristlepelt snorted disdainfully.

"Let's hear the one about Meireshell?" Leafkit asked tentatively, peering over Burrkit's shoulder.

Softstep looked bewilderedly at the small black kit. "Where did you listen to that one?"

Leafkit shrugged. "Some of the apprentices were talking about it, but I only heard a little bit."

Softsteps eyes narrowed. "You heard it from the apprentices?"

"Let's hear this story," agreed Dapplekit enthusiastically.

"What do you think?" Softstep looked at Burrkit. "It's not a scary story." Dapplekit rounded on him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Okay." The strange name 'Meireshell' intrigued him; it sounded better than the dull tales about prey. He genuinely didn't want to hear about 'How rabbits learned to jump'.

Softstep looked off into the distance for a bit – as if recollecting the story from her memories. Then her eyes snapped back to them.

"Meireshell was a cat that lived many, many moons ago. Before I was born, before even old grumpy Bristlepelt over here. So many moons I can't even count them all." Bristlepelt studiously ignored them, the only clue that he was listening was the irritated flick of his tail.

"From what I've heard of the old tales, Meireshell was a fierce cat – in fact she could have been the fiercest of her kind. Which was not ours, but we are believed to be descended from her. She had silvered, tawny grey fur, which was long and thick – glossy and beautiful. With delicate markings striping her pelt like the shadows of long grass. She had a graceful curve to her muzzle and large, gently rounded ears. But the greatest asset to her beauty was her thick, silky tail that she always held arched over her back proudly.

"But what was her greatest pride was that she could never be caught by the twolegs. Why the twolegs wanted her is indistinct. Perhaps it was her beauty that lured them, or her fierceness. Perhaps it was just that they had no limits – and wanted everything for themselves. They hunted for her meticulously, but she was known as the untamed and never caught. But it is hard to escape twolegs for long, and eventually they did catch her.

"They brought her to a twoleg's enormous den, and the twoleg that lived there kept many other animals. Brute like dogs with drooling jowls and yellowed teeth, large birds with long feathered tails of many shimmering colours, strange creatures with huge chests, slender legs that could sprint almost as quick as a twoleg monster. All these animals were loyal to man. The dogs slept at his feet, the birds sang dutifully for him and the swift creatures bore him on their backs.

"But Meireshell refused to be loyal to him like his other tame animals. She snarled and struck out with her claws when he passed her. She snapped at his hands when he tried to touch her. But living in a twoleg's den began to slowly change Meireshell. Food was given to her readily at her call, and she was able to lounge all day in the sun – comfortable with the fact that she had no reason to hunt. She began to enjoy life with the twoleg, and began to even permit him to stroke her fur. She became fat and pampered. Slowly Meireshell gave in to the twoleg and in the end had just as much dignity as one of his slobbering dogs.

But Meireshell was the only one of her kind that the twolegs had caught. And twolegs, being greedy creatures, trapped another. The tom that had fallen into the twolegs trap was subdued in the same way Meireshell was. And then he was brought to Meireshell, in the twolegs hope that they would mate. Her kit's descendants, their descendants and then the cats much after them began to change. We in fact, are all loosely related to Meireshell. Long ago, cats broke their loyalty to twolegs – and they lived as forest cats. Like us. But still some of us decide to live with twolegs, the reason they feel so closely bonded to twolegs was because of how Meireshell gave in to the one that captured her so long ago."

Softstep finished her story with a satisfied yawn, and then she glanced at the kits at her paws.

Bristlepelt snorted derisively. "You and your kittypet tales," he growled. "That's not what happened. We cats are the descendants of the great cats of the old Clans."

Softstep laughed quietly. "What? LionClan, TigerClan and those other ridiculously named Clans? Now those are silly stories. In fact, this one I heard from Marshfoot. And you would know better than to argue with him about it."

Looking defeated Bristlepelt got up and padded away to sit some ways off. Muttering things about 'silly kittypets' under his breath.

Burrkit watched the tabby elder, feeling amused. But he couldn't help but wonder about whether the story was true or not. It sounded much less glorifying than the tales about the old Clans. _But then, _he thought. _It does kind of explain about why kittypets live with twolegs. _

Dapplekit looked perplexedly up at Softstep. "Is that really a true story?"

Softstep ducked he head. "I believe it is, and as you can see Bristlepelt doesn't. I guess it can depend on you whether you want to consider it true or not." Then she chuckled as Dapplekit's expression grew even more puzzled. "In simpler words, I'm not sure. Do you think it is?"

"I… don't know. Meireshell sounds like a silly furball."

Softstep grinned. "Maybe. Now go beg another story from someone else, or whatever. This old she-cat is going to have a nap." The calico rose to her paws and then padded away into the elders den. She turned once and then settled down in a soft bed of moss.

Feeling weary himself, Burrkit went towards the nursery. "I'm tired too," he grumbled over his shoulder to Dapplekit. Ducking underneath one of the willows thick, twisted roots he crawled into the nursery. His mother was lounging comfortably in the corner; the only cat absent from the den was Dawnclaw.

A bit glad that the strange beige she-cat wasn't there, he crept over to his mother and let her soft ginger fur envelope him. She stirred sleepily and blinked down at him, and then brushed her tongue along his pelt, sweeping his fur into order. He didn't particularly care for once, enjoying the soothing strokes of Fawnwind's tongue and letting it lull him into sleep.

Then he felt a familiar body press comfortably against his as Leafkit appeared, curling up beside him.

Then he realised she hadn't been there with him and Dapplekit when Softstep had finished her story. He hadn't noticed when the black kit had slipped silently away as the story was ended, and slunk towards the medicine den. A stray leaf clung to her pelt, filling his nose with a sweet, fragrant scent as he began to drift off.

…...


End file.
